


On the couch

by Owlsdiamond



Category: Cats (2019), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: AO3 is too dumb to calculate Chinese words, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Desperation, Falshbacks, Hurt, I'm sorry Andrew Lloyd Webber ;), It's 44000 actually, M/M, Open-ended story (I guess), Passion, Sad love, Self shaming, Soul-Searching, definitely out of character, first-person perspective, so many F-words in Munk's part
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlsdiamond/pseuds/Owlsdiamond
Summary: 在不同的时间和地点，两位心理治疗师迎来了他们的访客。
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Mistoffelees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karack1871](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karack1871/gifts).



> Karack在看完Cats（2019）电影之后产生了一个脑洞并创作了fabulous gorgeous fanart!  
> 而我基于她的画和脑洞写出了这个ooc的故事。  
> All issues and problems are mine.

**_There’s things I wanna say to you, but I’ll just let you live._ **

您好。

我要讲的故事有点长。有些部分对您而言将会难以理解。不，我不是在质疑您的专业性。事实上我担忧的是您可能会怀疑我精神错乱。噢，这样吗？我无论讲什么都没有关系？那就好。话说回来，也许故事的背景确实不重要。归根结底，这还是和爱情有关。

请您不要嘲笑我。我说这是一个爱情故事。但是也许连爱情故事都称不上。

我想您已经见惯了我这类人。初次见面，坐在舒适的沙发上紧张地搓着手指，时不时瞄一眼墙上的挂钟。您隔着地毯和空气注视着我，愚蠢而可笑的访客。刚刚坐定，就大言不惭地承认他爱另一个人。

我们开始吧。

或许，您听说过杰里科小镇吗？没关系，您不需要记下来。记下来也没有意义。因为在很久之前，这座遥远的小镇就从地图上被抹去了。魔法的迷雾终年笼罩着它。您没有听错。是的，魔法。您睁大了眼睛。可以理解。我说过，您认为我是疯子也无所谓——杰里科是一座属于魔法师的小镇。千真万确。而我就来自那里。

我们并不封闭。虽然隐匿在一切官方文件之下，杰里科与周边的城镇看起来毫无差别——除却我们需要保守关于魔法的秘密。魔法是我们与生俱来的天赋。但为了让它顺从地跟随着意念释放，在时间与空间的斗转星移中流光溢彩，还需要后天的勤学苦练。

噢，说起来，我还没有告诉您我的名字不是吗？我知道，您想说在预约的时候我们已经确认过——不，不是Quaxo。Quaxo是一个世俗的名字，是魔法师游走在这个平凡而忙碌的世界上的伪装，像标签贴在玻璃罐上。我曾经叫Quaxo。就如同我的妹妹曾经叫Victoria。但当我长到十四五岁的时候我已经知道——还有我的家人，所有杰里科小镇的人——有一天我会成为这个世界上最优秀的魔法师。而到了那时，我的名字将会是Mistoffelees。杰里科所有的魔法师压下帽檐，低声地、尊敬地念我的名字——Mr.Mistoffelees。

按理说这个名字不应该让小镇之外的人知道——没有关系，您不用担心，这不重要了。很久以前，我还曾经打破规矩将这个名字分享给另一个人。不过他已经忘了。

他一定已经忘记了。

让我们回到最初的话题吧。我的父亲是备受镇上居民爱戴的、勤恳而威严的领袖，但他膝下只有一儿一女。我和妹妹曾经被整个小镇寄予厚望。Victoria比我年幼，成为伟大魔法师的重担便落在了我的头上。

唉！可那时的我偏偏是一个不懂得人世悲苦的鲁莽少年。家人为我准备好凝聚了所有智慧的书籍画卷。我看到它们，却觉得自己就像被锁在铜丝鸟笼中的金翅雀。我自然知道魔法就在我的身体里蠢蠢欲动——当我用指尖扫过泛黄的古籍脆纸时它们欢呼雀跃。但我不想把蓬勃的青春浪费在日夜重复的练习里，浪费在手心里一遍遍升起的气流，倒退的指针，由黄转绿的树叶或者是花苞里。这样说吧！我不想将我的青春浪费在我的小镇。我出生和成长的，淳朴而低调的杰里科小镇。

是不是很可笑？我从未踏出过小镇半步，却在青春期来临之后渴望着离开。离开朝夕相处的家人，熟悉的空气，熟悉的地面，熟悉的规则和风景。我的父亲，正如我所说，不苟言笑，讲究繁文缛节，但是他深爱着我和妹妹。母亲也是一样。而我的妹妹，我的Victoria——请原谅，即使到了现在，想起她的音容笑貌也令我难以保持平静。她的眼神——我从没见过比她更纯净的眼神。她拥有世界上最纯净的灵魂。当我离开家的时候，她已经和我一样高了。

是的，我决定离开家。起初这个念头不过是天边一抹流星，像飞鸟划过视野的边缘，无关紧要。但后来它慢慢变成了夜空里爆裂的烟花，清晨吐出光辉的太阳，占据了一切。我心中只剩下这一件事：我要离开。我一定要离开。

等到下一个春天来临的时候，青草刚刚发芽，我终于和家人提出了要求。我说我不想待在这里了，耗在无休止的魔法研习上。他们看我的眼神就像方才的您一样错愕。我仿佛能听到他们在心中惊叹，“他怎么能如此大逆不道！”

他们是对的。我在那个时候就知道他们是对的。命运赋予我最好的天赋，我却弃之如敝履，一心向往外面的世界。我告诉了他们我想去哪里——我要去几英里外的小镇，坐上每天早晚各一班经停那里的火车，让它带我驶向人声鼎沸的城市。我听那些路过杰里科小镇的贩夫走卒在闲聊时提起过，那座城市里有剧院，有教堂，有世界上最美丽的风景。我将会看到饱蘸的油彩滴落在画布上，管风琴金碧辉煌伴随人声合唱。即使是深夜的街头，也会有小提琴婉转如清泉，在潮湿的石砖地面流淌。有一个声音在梦中呼唤我，它说除了魔法之外我还可以拥有更多的东西。我说，我就要去那个地方，我不想练习魔法了——至少现在不想！

如果我告诉您，我的父亲大发雷霆，挥动手中的银拐杖砸向地面，向来一丝不苟的黑色硬领被他气得扯开丢在脚下。母亲捂着脸泣不成声说我怎么能这样让她失望。我被他们无情地关在谷仓里直到半夜，一心爱我的Victoria偷偷爬到窗户外，丢给我钥匙。我匆忙打包，拿上几卷衣服和零钞出逃——您以为您会听到这样的故事，是吗？

不。事实上，这才是故事最悲哀的部分。

他们没有阻拦我。

我们在沉默中度过了那个夜晚。第二天，他们将我叫到书房。母亲望着我，很好地隐藏起哀伤。父亲面容僵硬。长叹了一声之后，他开口说——你有自己的主见。我们不能强迫你留下来，然后憎恨我们一辈子，只因为我们在多年前的这一天阻碍了你去追随想要的生活。你要离开由祖辈开创的杰里科小镇，离开我们。你不知道等在你面前的是什么。也许你会过得快乐，也许你会永远忧伤，而这些我们都无法再像过去那样与你分享。孩子，你去吧。

我目瞪口呆。我构思好了无数种抗争的方式，以为将要面临严厉的指责。但我从未见过父亲如此滔滔不绝，第一次在我们面前流露脆弱，眼中泪花闪过。你去吧，我们不会拦着你。他们就这样表达对我的爱意。而这些爱意将在后来的无数个夜晚抓挠着我的心房。

我们打点行装。母亲为我整理要带去的衣服。Victoria像陀螺一样跑上跑下，往行李中塞进数不清的甜酸梅和薄荷糖。父亲宣称他放手一切，却在临行前一天晚上悄悄往我的桌子上放了一个鼓鼓的信封。这些画面让我难过。但愿望即将实现的喜悦又时时冲淡了它。我在两种情绪的交织中度过了那个星期。他们到火车站送我。不止家人，还有表姐妹们。所有看着我长大的叔伯阿姨们。笑着叮嘱我注意安全。他们以为我不过是去大千世界旅行几个月。他们期待着等我收心回来，从此正式继承魔法师的衣钵。

我看着列车员在站台上来回走动，摇着铃铛。这里是一个集散枢纽，热闹喧嚣。啊，看着火车头喷出的蒸汽，我惭愧地说，我并不感到悲伤。杰里科小镇将成为被我抛在身后的过往。我当然会将他们在心中珍藏。可是那些鸣笛，那些旅客，他们未知的目的地才让我向往。

只有Victoria破坏了这份喜悦。告别时她把脸贴在我的脖颈上。发丝间香气传来。那一刻我模糊地感到血液里同源的魔法无声悲鸣——你不应该离开她的。彻骨寒冷突然从脊背穿过，像一道无法解读的预兆。Victoria紧紧地抱着我，在我脖颈上磨蹭，就像知道我永远不会再回来一样。我们互相向对方再三保证每个月至少会写一封信——直到鸣笛催促我从她怀中挣脱出来。我跳上火车。萦绕在衣领上的属于她的香气让我消沉了一会儿。但只有一会儿。当我转完火车，到达新的小镇，又一趟火车，更大的市镇，最后一趟火车，我终于拎着行李箱踏上梦中的繁华街道时，初春风中鼓胀的喜悦让我将离开杰里科小镇的忧伤远远抛在脑后。

这座城市就如我想象的一般绚烂。我在一条隐秘小巷后的旅店里住下，出门只消步行半个小时就可以到达市里最大的美术馆。本地学生和游客在此学习绘画和雕塑。不上课的时候，我随意闲逛在街头。我很谨慎。即使充满好奇，我也不会让自己显得像个生客，被街心公园或是中央广场上成群的骗子与扒手们盯上。我多次站在高耸阴冷的穹顶之下仰望着教堂玻璃里镶嵌着的彩色人像，在为这些手工作品的伟大惊叹的同时暗中嘲笑这些虚无缥缈的神明。但我刻意忘记自己曾是个魔法师。在所有同学的眼里，Quaxo是个出身偏远小镇、从未受过科班训练、却对色彩和轮廓充满好奇的敏锐少年。我这样重复道。

我给家人写信。给Victoria写信。在开头和末尾写上“最亲爱的Victoria”。我告诉她那些在给父母的短笺里没有提到的事情，真诚地向她表达我对这里的喜爱。明媚，绚丽，风中把握不住的蓬勃气息。然而我知道在夜间这座城市将会于墨色中翻转折叠，变为另一番景象。漆黑的蝙蝠，小偷，路灯下的流浪汉，成群结队东倒西歪的年轻人。谎言与欺骗，酒精与荷尔蒙。但那与我无关。我所停留的地方有限。我从未去过酒吧、俱乐部或是地下赌场。我只看我想看的风景，想欣赏的音乐与画作，满心爱慕这为清晨阳光洗涤后的花团锦簇。

一切曾经顺利。

油画班上有位姑娘叫Bombalurina。她的身材高挑，车筐里永远放着新鲜的蔷薇，繁复的裙摆顺着道旁的一路翻腾勾勒起火红的波浪。我和她并不熟悉。但有一天下课后，我和她谈论着我欠缺的美术史知识，不知不觉就走到了一家餐馆门口。她说她约了人见面。恋人吗？我问。Bombalurina愣了一下，笑了笑。但她邀请我尝尝这里的培根火腿烘蛋。于是我跟着她，见到了她的约会对象。

Bombalurina是个美人。而她要见的Rum Tum Tugger更是。我该怎么形容——金灿灿的，流动的，永不安宁，热烈得像太阳，却不给你一点时间去看清他的一切。我立刻就喜欢上了他。他们在我的邻位上碰杯，谈论的话题越来越让人面红耳赤。我镇定地咬着吸管，假装没有听见他们的调情。但Tugger注意到了我，笑眯眯地看着我，问我是不是没到喝酒的年龄。Bombalurina瞪了他一眼，说我只是个孩子。她说得没错，但不知道为什么——因为那个人是Tugger，我急切地争辩说我没有他以为那么小。真是幼稚，是不是？

但Tugger只是狡黠地笑了。他眼睛里的笑容温暖闪耀。我今晚会去舞厅，这里最好的舞厅，和我来吗？他说。如果愿意让我带你看看这座城市的另一面。离你的学校不远。你可以在舞厅门口，隔一条马路的雕像下等我——如果担心他们不让你进去的话。

我没法对他说不。我是说，任何人都没法对Tugger说不。一瞬间我心里涌上许多东西，陌生的，新奇的，在胸腔里窜动。那时我已经知道在这样的大都市里法律和人情是两回事（或者也可以说是一回事）。美术学校里那些比我更小的女孩子也会去Tugger所说的地方。拎着高跟鞋。绿色的眼线。闪烁着碎钻的光。第二天上早课时身上偶尔还留有混沌的沆瀣酒气，捂着额头低声诅咒摆脱不掉的宿醉和死亡。

我不能假装自己从未有过好奇的念头。这座城市就是这样。一切在夜晚赦免。

我对自己说，跟Tugger去看看吧。

那天晚上我如约等在了舞厅对面的雕像下。夜越来越深，成群勾肩搭背的人们从我身旁路过。我突兀地站在那里，笔直，紧张。有人摘下墨镜向我吹口哨。我告诉自己没事的，这是你要了解这个城市的必经之路。但就当我快要彻底绝望时，Tugger终于出现了。他比白天里更加迷人，身上散发出无所事事的狂野气息。有那么一秒钟我几乎怀疑他其实忘了跟我的约定。但他随后就搂住了我的肩膀，说嗨，小朋友，带我汇入了人群中。保安没有问我的年龄。

我不知道舞厅是这样的。我以为会有小巧温馨的卡座，明亮的灯光，水晶吊灯，端着酒杯低声对谈的人。当然，这里的确有人，很多人。人群和音乐是这里的主要构成。还有巨大的舞池。舞池之外的光线一概昏暗。整个大厅里充满着醉醺醺的迷幻氛围。灯光全部集中在舞池里的人群身上，直直地照射下来，蓝色，绿色，红色，紫色。每一张脸都因此变得奇异，古怪得无法辨认。初夏的汗水混合在空气中飘飞的酒精泡沫里。我踏入了属于另一种生物的星球。但是这一切看上去都那么理所应当。

Tugger本想给我买杯酒——至少我猜测他一开始是这么想的。但我们一走下楼梯，吧台旁立刻就有人上前和他说话。Tugger于是随意地拍了一下我的肩膀，让我等他，马上回来。他后面或许还说了别的话，被他的转身截断了。

于是我站在那里，渐渐不知所措。酒保并不在意我。他对着一个玻璃杯掏出打火机，我看着他手里透明的液体猛然窜出蓝色的火焰，然后被推给一个从嘴唇到指甲都金光闪闪的女孩。我和这里的节奏格格不入。我想。每个人似乎都知道自己在做什么——喝酒，跳舞，直勾勾地盯着别人，或是眼神迷离，不盯着任何人。而我僵硬地站在吧台边，就像误入瑜伽教室的废铁机器人。我告诉自己我在等Tugger，然后看向舞池。没有他。我感到左手边似乎有几个人在注意我，于是立刻转过身假装向门口望去。

是这样的——我的眼睛一贯擅长捕捉色彩。还在杰里科小镇的时候，我就能察觉到婆娑树影间抖落的一地碎金，草叶上露珠顶端千变万化的光辉。来到这座城市后，我几乎毫无障碍地就融入了这里。我生来就应该属于这里。衣着鲜艳。别出心裁。我甚至在我小小的房间里购置了一台缝纫机。为了完成服装课的作业，也为了给我的衣服添上和美术学校里本地学生一样的华丽花边。

我想说的就是，我曾以为我的眼睛只会为丰富动人的色彩所倾倒。然后我看到了他。

我一眼就看到了他。舞厅的入口没有灯。那个男人穿着白色的衬衫。袖子卷起到胳膊肘上面。蓝色牛仔裤。与这里的五光十色格格不入。我看不清他的面容。我甚至不知道我是怎么注意到他的——因为所有进门的人都会立刻像鱼一样钻入人海，找到自己的鱼群。而他简直像个异类。不紧不慢地走下楼梯。和我一样。这里的另一个异类。

那个男人扫视着地下大厅里的人群。他不知道我在远远地看着他。身后仿佛有人在叫我，“你好”之类的。我充耳不闻。我像是被定在了原地。我可以永远在那里站下去。我看着他绕过护栏，一步步走下台阶，手插在牛仔裤的兜里——那一瞬间这地球上其他的颜色都变得热烈而虚伪了。白色。粉蓝色。浅灰蓝色。那是他。温莎。高登。伦勃朗。他向吧台径直走了过来。

我匆忙转头，假装自己在专心致志地看舞池。余光里，那个男人就站在离我不到一尺的地方。一只胳膊撑在台面上。酒保在和他说话。所有的光束突然变成了玻璃瓶里的彩色药片，哗啦啦地摇晃着。

“在等谁吗？”

几秒钟后我才反应过来。他是在对我说话。他的声音低低的。有点沙哑。是那种属于成年男人的，低沉而好听的嗓音。他的头发不算短。向后立着。整齐妥帖。让人一时分辨不清那银灰的颜色是灯光的作用还是他本来的发色。他转过脸。眉骨深邃迷茫。让我想起某个在四十年代就已经死去的男演员。他站在那里，倚着吧台，面对着我。

酒保忽然将一个杯子向前推。我看着这个男人接过酒杯。我以为他会仰头一饮而尽，但是他拿起它，递给了我。

要是换一个人我想都不想就会告诉他“我不喝酒”。但是Tugger说得没错。我不是只喝汽水的小孩子。而且——他递给我了。我应该接住。我必须接住。仅仅喝一杯又不会有什么事。我接了过来，小声说了句谢谢。我的声音太小了，淹没在并不喧嚣的背景乐中。

对，Tugger。我竟然用了好一会儿才想起Tugger的名字。自从这个男人出现之后，Tugger就变成了影片的结尾，银幕上的扁平侧影。说出Tugger名字的瞬间，我忽然想起我并不知道他认不认识Tugger。舞厅里来来去去那么多人，不可能互相都认识，对吧？

但是他笑了起来。我猜想他绝对不超过30岁。或许25岁也没有。他重复道。Tugger。他看着我。

我不知道该如何接口。我希望这里的昏暗掩盖住了我脸上的窘迫。我觉得他一直在注视着我。我手里的杯子。我握着杯子的手。当我举起杯子时，他透过血红色的液体注视着我的眼睛。我假装在专注地品尝着酒。酒是苦的。我以为会是和果汁一样的甜蜜，会有发酵的酸味和香气。但是它是苦的。我盯着酒杯里方形的冰块。等我意识到我已经一口气把酒喝了一半的时候，剩下的酒在冰块间隙里荡漾着，折射出红宝石的光芒。

“Tugger。你等不到他的。”

我咽下喉咙里的最后一口酒。苦涩和砂糖粒的甜味在口腔后部奇异而鲜明地混合。他向吧台的里侧走去。那里有几把高脚椅。我感到奇怪。就像宿命。我看着他坐下，不由自主地跟了过去。

我们面对面坐着，中间隔着可以举起酒杯相碰的距离。他的膝盖就在我的膝盖旁边。他说，我该怎么称呼你？舞池在他身后。但我看到他的眼睛中有亮光闪现。像星星。错位的星轨。蓝黑的天幕。混乱。闪耀着。

我在旅馆留的名字是Quaxo。我在美术学院用的名字是Quaxo。就连我的父母，Victoria，杰里科小镇上所有的人，都只会叫我Quaxo。我曾经和他们一样，相信总有一天我会成为伟大的Mr.Mistofeelees。而自从来到这座城市后这一天就被我无限期地推迟。但是，当这个男人问起我名字的那一刻，我忽然觉得我永远不会成为Mr.Mistoffelees了。这个名字与我的魔法师生涯将再无关系。

我需要一个名字来面对他。一个不像Quaxo那么平凡无奇的名字。我看着他的眼睛。蓝色的眼睛。那一瞬间我预感到我正在疯狂地冲向一个绝对陌生的领域。在那里没有我熟识的一切。曾经赖以生存的善良、诚实、无辜，甚至焦虑和愚蠢，在这里都将毫无用处。但我义无反顾。

“Mistoffelees。”我说。

这个名字很特别。他说。我试图解释。但是他打断了我。Munkustrap，那是他的名字。语气过于正式。甚至有那么一瞬间我以为他会跟我握手。那个名字，从他的嘴里，对我说出来。那感觉就像——

跌落。跌落到无止境的深渊里。跌落。没有尽头。但是我并不害怕。我面对天空，飞速下坠。跌落。跌落的尽头是他的眼睛。

我觉得他想说些什么。但是我听到有人在身后喊我。“喂！别这样！”是Tugger。我完全忘记了他。我准备为Munkustrap的存在做出解释。但随即发现Tugger并非在对我说话。他直接走到Munkustrap身边。而Munkustrap低下头，凑在他耳边，用我完全听不到的音量说话。Tugger猛地抬起头看着他。然后又看了我一眼。他眼中有些奇怪的东西。我说不清楚。

Tugger的脸上有一种朦胧的，静谧的醉意。他走开了。

空气突然变得奇异地安静。这里是夜晚城市最喧闹的地方。我们所坐的角落却像一个透明的瓶子，将我们装在里面与整个世界隔绝开。Munkustrap的眼睛没有离开过我。他的打量并不令我感到冒犯。相反，我像是受到了鼓励。“您——您的衣服很好看。”我轻声说。

他低头看了一眼。我觉得他有点惊讶。

“像James Dean。”我说。

“谁？”

其实Munkustrap长得不像他。我不知道——也许是因为当我把目光从他脸上移开时，心中总是会莫名涌起一股深情、消沉、乃至磨难的气息。但是当我看着他的时候，他又分明神采奕奕。“一个演员。不过——不过他24岁就死了。” 超速驾驶。

他又笑了。目光闪烁了一下。我不知道他是什么意思。“要是我有这么幸运就好了。”

我猛然意识到我说的话不妥。我想跟Munkustrap说他永远不会死。我想说他坐在那里，美丽、高贵得就像——就像生命本身一样。但是他没有生气。我闭上嘴。突然之间，我们面对面坐在夜色下多瑙河上的小舟里。波光粼粼的水面。安静地摇晃。荡漾了很久。正当我觉得他想开口说点什么的时候——他突然站了起来，低低地骂了一句，表情变得倨傲而谨慎——不是对我。我们的身旁，一个男人像幽灵般出现了。他的黑西装看上去不怎么合身。Munkustrap的眼光在我身上扫了一下。他和那个人热切地握手，随后两人转身并肩走向了一个既不是舞池也不是入口的方向。他们倏忽就不见了。

过了很久我才意识到我的心脏在跳动。一下，一下，缓慢地。震动传遍骨骼。我的灵魂回到身体里。我问酒保那杯酒的价格。他说不用我付，随后不再理我。

我走出舞厅。新鲜空气猛然灌入我的身体。但我知道我有片灵魂被留在了那个吧台旁边。第二天清晨醒来时也是如此。第三天。第四天。无论是在雕塑课的间隙与同学们互相投掷软泥，还是屏息凝神地将静物用水彩复刻在重磅纸张上——我依然在做同样的事，但是事与我中间隔了一层膜。我的生活轨迹并没有因为一个夜晚的出格而改变分毫。可我知道我的一部分，被留在了那个舞厅里。

几天之后，这一次我直接走进了舞厅的门口。一个人。

保安没有拦我。直到走到吧台旁边，我才意识到自己的可笑之处。我是说——那个人，我想的那个人——如果他今晚不会来呢？如果他永远不会再来呢？

我甚至不知道上一次他递给我的那杯酒叫什么名字。

我跟酒保说请给我一杯姜汁威士忌，猜想着味道应该和姜汁汽水差不多。他问我要哪种威士忌，看见我困惑的眼神之后摇了摇头。我看着他低头忙活，心脏忽然缓了一拍。我不知道是我先感觉到的，还是那个声音先在我身后响起。

“Mistoffelees。晚上好。”

Munkustrap。白色的衬衫。但是和上次的剪裁略有不同。蓝色的牛仔裤。也许他换了一件相同颜色不同样式的衬衫。Munkustrap就算披个麻袋也会成为这个舞厅的焦点。任何地方的焦点。我眼里燃烧的光源。

他没有问我在等谁。我为什么出现在这里。就好像他知道我在等他一样。我也没有问他今天有没有在等谁。他看着我的姜汁威士忌，微微挑眉。酒保递给他一个纤细的玻璃高脚杯。浅浅的漏斗。淡绿色的液体。杯子边缘点缀着螺旋状的青柠皮。

我忘记了我们之中谁先开的口。忽然之间我们就开始说话。Munkustrap。他轻描淡写地描述着他的生活。说实话我没有听懂多少——或许是因为我听得太专注了。专注于他的声音本身而不是他所说的内容。专注于看着他的嘴唇一张一合。他说的那些长串的名词都是什么？不过我也不在乎那是什么。他说他有一匹白色野马。他的第一匹。穿着牛仔裤的他。翻身跨上马背。我想象着他在草场上驰骋的模样。银灰色的头发被风吹起。他的嘴唇湿润。然后我想起这是因为酒。他的杯子空了。酒保给他添上第二杯。第三杯。

Munkustrap问起我的生活。我突然感到焦虑和窘迫，不知道是为自己对比之下苍白而贫瘠的经历，还是因为我也喝了酒。我断断续续地开口。有关艺术，有关我对这座城市真挚的喜爱，我的讲述零碎而奇怪。但是他似乎也没有认真听——他将一条胳膊撑在吧台上，看着我。他一直在看着我。有时我觉得他仿佛在微笑。但是当我试图去捕捉他的微笑的时候，他的嘴角平静地抿着。我不知道我们的对话持续了多久。对话轻飘飘的。说了很多，又什么都没说。

他忽然从椅子上站起来，对我伸出手。“让我带你去跳舞吧。Mistoffelees。”

我不会跳舞。我从来没有跳过舞。当然，和Victoria在餐桌旁尖叫着旋转，烛台和茶壶在空中拍着镀金的手跟随着我们飞舞，那肯定不算。我可以和男人跳舞吗？我可以和他跳舞吗？我说出来了。我说，Munkustrap，可是我不会——

他的眼睛眯了起来。我不知道是因为酒还是因为我。你不需要会。他说。他拉住了我的手。抓住手掌侧面。将他的手心覆盖在我的手背上。他的手比我的要大上一点。我们走向舞池。我们被人群包围了。醉醺醺的人群。也许有的人没醉，但是他们每一个看上去都像是醉了。

他们像旋涡一样将我们推挤到中心。人群混乱，但Munkustrap始终拉着我。我看着他的背影，他的侧脸。他比我高半个头。然后他拉住了我的另一只手。我们不得不躲着聚拢来的人群。但他毫不在意。他像身在拥挤的溃败军队里也能安之若素的君王。我不知道我在做什么，我的手被他拉着向上又向下，我试图跟上他的脚步。左边。右边。然后又是右边。我跟不上。前边。后边。我还是找不到规律。我抬头看着他，想告诉他我还是不会跳舞。我闻到了他的呼吸里酒精的味道。

音乐声忽然被放大了。我能听到耳膜中的鼓点。周围的人群变成了空气。几缕挑染成墨黑的头发从他额前落了下来。

他忽然停下了脚步。他一言不发地拉着我，走出了人群。

我们重新回到吧台。两杯酒。有一杯是我的。这次我没有犹豫，接过来就喝了下去。我感到口渴，但不是因为跳舞而口渴。和上次一样，苦涩的甜蜜滑过喉咙。眼前的一切依然清晰，但是我好像离Munkustrap更近了。我能看清他的眼睫毛，在他垂下眼睛的时候落下一片阴影。我思考着。他头发的颜色。是我需要努力想一下才能调配出来的银灰色——

他的嘴再次张开了。他说我们该走了。我点点头。

“让我送你回家吗？”

家？我混沌地想着。哦，我住的旅馆。是的，该回去了。我想。颜料，布匹，画架，杂乱地堆积着，散落在地板上，又在同一时刻挤到了我的脑海中。不能让他看见这个场景。我立刻摇头。“我——我想我可以自己回去。”

他注视着我。“很好。那么你愿意送我回去吗？”他拿过酒杯一饮而尽。嘴唇湿润地闪着光。“我想我是有点醉了。”

眼前的世界突然变得晕眩。色彩在我身上流淌。呼吸变成了需要去刻意控制的事——因为我突然就无法呼吸了。心脏开始砰砰直跳。Munkustrap。他说得对。他喝的酒比我要多多了。他的眼睛现在不那么潮湿了。有一种晦涩的黯淡光芒，像是沉寂的星星。这很合理——这没有任何问题。

喧闹的舞厅被我们遗留在身后。街道上并不安静。Munkustrap和我并肩走在一起。我被轻飘飘的、令人不安的快乐裹挟着。城市的夜生活远未停止。他一路上都沉默着，手插在牛仔裤的兜里。那是初夏，夜风吹散了我们身上的汗滴。他住在一套宽敞的房子里。家门外有草坪。他不和父母或者朋友住在一起。

踏进他家客厅的那一刻，我看到墙上的简明装饰画，整洁的地板，几乎没有人居住的痕迹——但那些在我第一次踏进他家的时候都不重要。

因为当我跟着他走进那扇门之后他就转过身关上了门。他直接越过我，从我身后关上了门，把我堵在原地。

他没有收回右手，而是绕过我的肩膀，放在了我的右肩上。

我们离得太近了。

Munkustrap并不比我高很多。但是我们之间有一种灼热的压迫感。子弹擦过枪膛。他的另一只手抬了起来，搭上我的下颌。我们之间的距离太近，近到他的脸庞在我眼中都变了形。我想要说话，声带却像是被冰冻住了。我只能睁大眼睛看着他。我身上的每一块肌肉都无法动弹。我不知道我眼中有没有惊恐。他的指尖精准地、用力地抬起了我的下巴。我张开了嘴。我不确定我是要说“我要回去”还是“我还没有准备好”，或者两者都是。但他没有给我思考的时间。

他低头吻在了我张开的嘴唇上。

Munkustrap的嘴唇比我想象中的柔软。我以为接吻会是明确的，具体的，但是他和我第一次接触的时候，我甚至恍惚到没有感觉。他的嘴唇上留有蜜瓜马提尼的味道。被夜风吹散了，但我还是尝到了浓烈的人造香气，比他给我喝的酒要辛辣得多。干热的拉美音乐。伊比利亚半岛。比起他的嘴唇我感受到的更多是酒，还有他抓着我肩膀的右手，扣着我下颌的左手。

然而这个吻很快就变成了另一种激烈的东西。他的舌头伸了进来。不知所起的寒意窜过我的身上。我没有过——我从来不知道——原来一个人的舌头可以这么粗暴而蛮横，像是有自己的意识一样，轻易地顶开了我的牙，在我的口腔里翻搅。来自肩膀上的力道加大了，但那疼痛像是发生在另一个人身上。我庆幸我身后是门，否则我将会滑溜溜地下坠。我不知道原来接吻就可以让人如此无力和瘫软。Munkustrap的整个身体都贴了上来。紧紧地贴住我的身体。他的吻让我无法呼吸。它太凶猛，太激烈了。他掐着我的手松开了，滑落下去，抓住了我的后背。他的另一只手也是一样。我不知道该把自己的手放在哪里。我模仿着他的动作，抱住了我唯一能抱住的东西，他的腰。他的腰很瘦，很结实。我摸到他下陷的脊柱。脊柱两旁坚硬的肌肉隆起。像是美术馆中的古希腊雕像。我能感受到汗水像瀑布一样顺着他的后背流下。我甚至挣扎着在脑海中留出一角，去想象这件湿透的白衬衫紧贴着他后背的样子。Munkustrap。他在吮吸着我，要把我吞下去。他的身体紧贴着我。他的身体——

我的下半身传来奇异的燃烧感。熟悉，陌生，不可思议。在同一时刻，有坚硬的东西顶住了我的下腹，出于本能我当然知道那是什么——但是这一切都太快了。我觉得我是醉了。否则我的害怕从何而来？我明明想要他，也想被他要，却还是不知所措地害怕。是我造成的这一切。我让这一切发生了。但除了像一个溺水的人一样狂乱地抓着他的后背之外，我没有办法做任何事。缓慢的，拉长的，冰冷的燃烧感。我紧靠在门上，扭动着用力抱住他，试图让他与我更紧密一些。

忽然间我们的吻中断了。他抬起了头。我看到我们之间连着的那根细细的银丝。他伸手抹掉了我嘴边的唾液。我们的身体依然紧贴在一起。我觉得他知道——他肯定知道我也硬了。但是这不对。这不应该发生。不应该那么快地发生。而且——我跟他能发生什么？ 我们会发生什么？这个念头在我脑海中一闪而过。但是我立刻把它赶了出去。这太多了。我想得太过了。我想要他，但是我不知道我能怎么得到他，或者让他占有我——

Munkustrap的声音比我在舞厅里听到的要低沉得多。低到地底。他让我跟他上床。

我感到全身被冰冷攥住。或许我应该拒绝的。现在还来得及。我只是站在他的门口而已。我还可以回旅店。假装什么事都没发生过。我会在第二天清晨起床，按时起床。但是——我又看到了他的眼睛。Munkustrap的眼睛里有风暴。迷乱的情绪。我无法让目光从他的眼睛上移开。无法离开他的身体。我不管他要对我的身体做什么。我只是无法离开他。我一定喝醉了。但是我的意识清醒。我知道我在干什么。不，我非常清醒。我觉得他喝醉了。

于是我回答他。近乎耳语。

我们的身体终于暂时分开了。我的灵魂游离在空中冷冷地看着。它看着Munkustrap的手离开了我的后背。他抵在我膝盖边的小腿。他的大腿。蓝色的牛仔裤裆部的鼓起。白衬衫。一如我料想的那样被汗湿透。紧贴在他身上，印出肌肉的形状。

他抓着我向卧室走去。他打开了灯。然后松开了我的手。我愣愣地站在门边。他用一种快速而美丽的方式——他的领口本来就敞得很低——双手抓起衬衫下摆向上掀起，露出同样像古希腊雕塑一样的腹肌，然后是胸肌。他将衬衫拉过头顶扯了下来，随手丢在门边的柜子上。然后他向我走了过来。他的腰上有大片浅色的疤痕，如同一条张牙舞爪的蜈蚣。但是他没有容我看清这一切就将我拽到了他的床上。Munkustrap。他歪头看着我——几分钟后我才意识到他当时是在等我把自己的衣服脱掉。但我只是坐在那里，看着他。于是他轻轻摇了摇头，靠了上来。他的大腿分开了我的膝盖，将我推倒在床上亲吻。他只用了几秒钟就解开了我的衬衫。我听到他的皮带扣扯开的声音。即使到了那一刻我依然不清楚接下来会发生什么。但是我知道我是清醒的，我是自由的。我并未被酒精掌控。是的。我并未被他掌控。

我记得我抬起上半身看着他。一切都发生得那么迅速。他从床边的抽屉里拿出一个拆开过的盒子。Munkustrap。他低下头解开裤子的金属拉链。勃起的阴茎从拉链里跳出来，他仔细地给它戴上透明的橡胶套。然后他转向我。他俯下身在我的腹部亲吻。温柔。强硬——

疼。很多的疼痛。先是他的手指。然后是他的阴茎。他无休止的亲吻落在我的嘴唇上，脖颈上。我以为被插入的疼痛只会是那一瞬间。但它是持续的，扩张的，只要他的阴茎还在我的身体里，我的疼痛就永远不会停止。我以为那可以忍受，嘶嘶的抽气声却还是流露了我的惊恐。但是他的表情变得梦幻，像在述说某种让我心醉神迷、从我见到他的第一天起就在渴望的感情。我从来不知道甜蜜和痛苦可以这样同时发生。于是我安静了下来。他的阴茎在我体内滑动。如此具体，将我填满。疼痛在肛门边缘稳定地燃烧。我感受到他的抽动。他不再看我，转而伏在我身边。我耳边传来他的喘息声。我依然疼得要命，但是那种让人想要逃离又想要抓住的快感——渐渐从身体深处升起。就像柔软的花瓣在海水里随着涌动盛开又闭合，越来越强烈，连成一片——我看见Munkustrap闭上眼睛。头发和汗滴一起从额前掉落。高潮。高潮涌来的时候我觉得我想哭。只有我会这样吗？还是所有人都会这样？在第一次跟别人做爱，第一次被给予高潮的时候，会意识到自己爱上了对方？

Munkustrap在我耳边低语。我不知道他是不是在对我说话。也许他没有意识到他自己说了那句话。但是那一瞬间，我觉得没有任何话能比那更让我无可救药地陷落。

他说。他低声说。“该死，我大概会操你操上整个夏天。”

那个夜晚很长，碎成了无数无法混合的碎片。我骨骼战栗，只因为我无法拒绝他的进攻。一次次的进攻。一次次的高潮。酒精变成了蒸汽从血管里挥发出来。他的舌头，他的手，他的胸膛，他的腿，一切都带来皮肤相接触的黏腻感。赤裸的，潮湿的，炎热的。但是这种黏腻本身就是性爱的一部分。我的身体青涩而没有经验，被汹涌而来的疼痛和快乐挟持着。他的一切动作都在述说着他的成熟，像流畅的连续的水，包裹着我下沉，淹没了我最初的不安和羞耻。当我咬着他的肩膀的时候我想起了猫。我们也是月光下的猫。呻吟着。每一次高潮经历了一次死亡。

第二天早上我们在一望无际的激情中醒来。那之后的很多个清晨也是如此。欲火。满足。疲惫。莲蓬头洒下的水珠。拖鞋。气味。呢喃——抱歉，有关最初的夜晚，我总是无法避免地、带着温柔的神气来回忆它。哪怕我从始至终都知道，那个夜晚将是我日后永久悲伤的开端。可我是清醒的。我始终知道自己在做什么。

**_即使是他强迫你吃药的时候吗？_ **

[沉默]

****

我不后悔。我只是——我爱他，仅此而已。跟Munkustrap在一起的时候我的理智本来就只剩下十分之一。但我还是认为我是清醒的。也许我该感到后怕——他没有要求我更多。我是说，当他第一次在我耳边那样问我的时候，我试图拒绝他。但是我知道我拒绝不了他。我永远无法拒绝他。他没有生气。他笑笑，说放荡不羁并不会让我变糟。他含住一粒药片，然后突然用力地吻我，将它送进我嘴里逼迫我吞了下去。我惊恐万分。可那时我觉得他说得对。放荡和疯狂不会让一切变糟。十分钟后我飞到了异国，飞上月球，那里除了他之外什么都没有。昏昏沉沉的永恒，白色的海岸线，可卡因吸管，黑色的沙滩，打火机。我一点都不后悔。我是说——那不能算是强迫。如果他想要，我们可以在月球上永居。

是的，一开始就注定了。问题显而易见。

因为从头到尾，都只有我在爱他。

我遇见Munkustrap的时候夏天刚刚开始。那之后的一个月，两个月，我的记忆里别无他人。我还是会去学校，但有时候在他那里待到太晚，第二天我就不会去上课。当然，也没有人真的在意。我对这座城市而言无足轻重。但是我没想到的是它有一天对我来说也会变得无足轻重。艺术和学校变成了次要的东西。一切都成了次要的东西。教堂和玻璃，穹顶和管风琴，唱诗班和街心公园，在我眼中都失去了色彩，就像露珠失去了顶端的朝晖。

至于秋天——这里的秋天很美，真的，比夏天还要美。但是那时我已经无暇关注。我无暇关注任何除了Munkustrap以外的东西。我寄给Victoria的信越来越短，收到她的来信后我也不再会怀着激动的心情立刻拆开。我让自己的全身心被Munkustrap吸引。告诉自己一切正常。

但是当杨树的叶子变成金质胶粒，开始在秋风中发出哗啦啦的响声。忧郁就是在那个时候蔓延开的。它一开始还很小心。暗暗地，不露出头。但它最后还是成片地出来了。我怎么可能不知道呢？忧郁的种子在我第一次见到Munkustrap的时候，就已经被我亲手埋下了。

无论我如何否认，我终究还是来自杰里科小镇的少年。比起键盘和架子鼓，音响和舞池，我更愿意看树叶在风里跳舞。而Munkustrap，舞厅是他生活的一部分。我第一次见到他的那个晚上他约了人。但是他去舞厅不会只是为了生意。我是说——我知道，我当然知道。他在我之前有过很多女人，男人也有。我说过他是这个世界上最完美的人。也许他跟我在一起的时候身边还是有其他人——当然，我们共同拥有过不可理喻的欢愉和热情，只不过他的热情与我的比起来消退得要快。也许只有那么五分钟吧。在他那五分钟的热情里，我相信他只有我一个——不。算了。我不知道。我真的不知道。

他给了我他家的钥匙。但是我无法阻止他走出那扇门。我跟自己说那没有关系，但事实就是我并不是Munkustrap的一切。可他对我来说是的。而我用了那么久才肯承认这个事实。我越来越多地思考我们的关系是否只是靠性爱来维持。这个想法让我浑身冰冷，有如甲虫爬上脊背。但就算是那又怎么样呢？如果他真的是这么想——

可是他抛下我去舞厅的次数越来越多。有时是生意，有时不是。他不会跟我解释。他默许过我可以跟他一起去。可我偏偏在这件事上格外固执。他周日离开，周一回来。有时离开得更久，带回陌生的香精或是古龙水的气味。事实上如果他要求我跟他一起去我想我会去的。可是他从来没有要求过我。Munkustrap或许以为他强求了我很多事。但是他从来没有。无论是上床、喝酒还是在做爱时吃下药片。一切都是我自愿的。他是针管里的麻醉剂，一天又一天，插入我的心脏。我告诉自己说那没关系，真的没关系。但是我知道当他每一次走出那扇门的时候我的灵魂就会死掉一部分。那段日子里我开始无数次回想起从前，不可复制的从前。白色的衬衫，蓝色的牛仔裤。他在人群中拉着我的手。我们跳舞。跳了几分钟，跳了一整夜……

不。我们还是有一些美好的回忆的，与性爱无关的回忆，但是我不知道对于他来说那是什么。那肯定不是爱。城市纪念馆旁那家餐厅靠窗的座位。清晨的阳光照在头一天夜里凌晨三四点才睡觉的我们身上。刺眼的，美好的阳光。强行把我从混沌中提取出来。他坐在我对面切培根。还有烤得焦黄的吐司。抱怨这里的服务员脾气那么差还要小费。微笑地看我用手背转起叉子。他曾经带我去过米其林餐厅，但是发现我对着鱼子酱努力地表现出不存在的兴趣之后就放弃了。

啊，对了，我告诉过Munkustrap，我是个魔法师。我曾经是。来自一个叫杰里科的小镇。但是跟他在一起之后我不在乎什么魔法了。我说我父母内心肯定还是希望我有一天能回去的，继承他们的衣钵——但是现在我想永远留在这里。而Munkustrap只会偏过头笑笑。我有点怅然。他显然不会把我当成疯子，但是他把这一切看成是小男孩稚气的大话。毕竟，魔术和魔法，对普通人来说，谁能分得清楚？金钱和权力会让一切成为魔法。他随口说。然后递给我胡椒罐。我们的手指在塑料瓶的边缘触碰。

Munkustrap的世界太庞杂。他会穿上黑西装举着香槟在酒会上和上层人士们谈笑风生（那是我这辈子参加过的唯一一次酒会，真是太可怕了）。但他也会在深夜街头和我一起沉默地散步时，忽然和几个迎面而来、兜里一看就揣了枪支的流浪汉亲密地打招呼。留我在旁边困惑。胆战心惊。但是我通常会尽力忘掉这些。有时我甚至觉得我想要的只是在卧室里的Munkustrap，或者是沙发上，地毯上，厨房的桌子上。所有跟我做爱的Munkustrap。在那些时候，他完完全全属于我。

还有床上的清晨。大多数时候他都比我先醒。我一睁眼就能看到他托着腮，撑在枕头上，蓝色的眼睛安静地注视着我。但有那么几次，我第一个醒来。我会一动不动地凝视着他。散乱在枕头上的银灰色头发（他说那就是它们本来的颜色）。他静静地呼吸着，让我想去吻他，他的额头，他的眼睑，他的鼻梁，他吻过我身上每一个角落的嘴唇——不知为何我忽然想要保护他。Munkustrap。可是我说不清保护他远离什么——保护他免受什么东西的伤害。而我又如何能保护他？他拥有一切。可他在我身边熟睡的样子，看上去那么孤独。

但那不过是我出于爱意的多愁善感而已。他怎么可能孤独？

我从一开始就知道我不可能拥有他。我们的差异太大，不可弥补。可我渴望和他在一起。生活在一起。永远在一起。我想陪伴他，可是我的爱和陪伴显然不是他想要的东西。于是，绝望，说不清楚的绝望，在我心中无可抑制地蔓延。我不知道这是怎么发生的。也许它本来就在那里。只不过我们初遇时不可理喻的热情和欲望掩盖住了它。就像Munkustrap自始至终都是冷漠的。即使他用他狂暴的热情淹没我的时候，他也是冷漠的。我曾经在他将精液射进我体内，表情刹那间变得无法控制地意乱情迷的时候，问他会不会永远跟我在一起。而他慢慢睁开眼睛。潮湿的，美丽的眼睛。然后恢复理智。他用吻来逃避回答。

他不爱我。我不需要欺骗自己。这就和我爱他一样，是个无需争议的事实。我从头到脚都爱他。无论他穿着定制西装还是牛仔裤，是市长的座上宾还是路边的流浪汉，是在飞升还是在坠落。我都会爱他。我知道我太年轻。但是年轻或许等同于愚蠢，却没人说年轻不可以爱人。一切都是我自己选择的。我没有别的选择。我在高速公路上行驶，时速400英里。如果不爱他，下一秒我就会车毁人亡。

而他不爱我。仅此而已。

说实话，过了这么久，我已经不太记得Munkustrap做过什么了。但是我记得那种感觉。即使是现在回忆起来也让我一阵冰冷。那种说不清楚的绝望，惶恐，害怕，自责。我们之间本来就没多少话。但是我渐渐地连那一点点话也不敢说了。气氛变得奇怪。曾经他用热情和欲望掩盖住了他不爱我的事实，但当时间流逝，热情消退，一切都在告诉我，这个男人并不爱我。而我为此感到绝望。

对，就是这样——

我之所以想不起来他做过什么伤害过我的事是因为他就没有做过任何伤害过我的事他没有赶我走没有对我发过火没有对我说过一句重话——他只是——他只是让我知道了他不在乎我而已。他知道我的绝望知道我的惶恐但是他他妈的不在乎，而我无法问他我们为什么会变成这样我哪里做错了因为他什么都不说。他既然没说过我哪里做错了，我也就不能问他我哪里做错了，如果他不满意，我该如何改正——

抱歉。

就是那样。绝望发生在生活里的每一个瞬间。Munkustrap。在我试探着抱住他的脖子的时候，他把头扭过去；在我问他“我能不能亲你”的时候，他挑起眉毛点头；我希望那些吻永远不要结束，但当我想要抬头换气的时候他会以为我的要求已经得到满足，于是从我的臂弯里挣脱开。诸如此类，细小的绝望，渗透在生活里的每一分每一秒。

哦，还有一次。那时候已经是深秋了。我忘了在哪里。也许在床上。Munkustrap忽然没头没尾地说——他说，希望我以后回想起他的时候，不要太觉得他是个恶棍。

那一瞬间就算是已经习惯了他的冷漠的我也无法抑制住自己的惊惧。我想问他说的以后是多久以后，我想问他我为什么会“回想起他”，那个时候他会在哪里，而我又在哪里。但是他无视了我的眼神。如果当时我鼓起勇气问他，他也许会回答我。但是我不能问。因为我害怕他的回答。因为答案我们都心知肚明。如果我不问那么我们还可以继续假装下去。毕竟他从来没有真的赶我走过。但如果我问了，他回答了，那么，“砰”！一锤定音。我将不能再留下。

但我真的曾经以为我能坚持下去。

即使是在那样的冷漠与绝望之下。

直到那一天的到来。

正如我前面所说，那时的我对Munkustrap的爱已经无可救药。那是一种融合了情窦初开、占有身体、欲火与仰慕在疯狂中交替的绝望的爱。我已经不在乎那对他来说是欲望还是游戏，我愿意陪着他永无止境地重复下去。我迷失在绝望中，消耗着，忘记自己很久没有收到过Victoria许诺过的每月一次的信件。直到一个黑色的信封被送到我所租住的旅馆房间，而我——唉！我甚至在几天之后才看到它。

当我终于触摸到那个信封时，血液里被我遗忘已久的魔力发出了尖叫。我的大脑一片空白，仿佛预知到有什么可怕的消息在里面等着我，给予我最后一击的溃败。

瘟疫。是瘟疫。黑色的信里叙说着瘟疫的蔓延。不止是杰里科小镇，还有我们周边的城镇。封锁。疫区的消息传不出来。一切都被封锁。已经太晚了。我甚至没有办法回去。我停止了思考，还是魔力支配着我去翻找桌角的盒子，找出Victoria几个月前的寄来的最后一封信件。

“……镇里病死的人越来越多了。爸爸说这次流感比以往要严重。为了你的安全，圣诞节不准回来看我们！XOXO，等流感过去再补给我礼物！”

我从未见过自己的手抖得那样厉害。死亡离我如此之近。而这甚至不是我的死亡。说实话我并不在乎我的死亡。可那是我的家人！我的Victoria！我一心要逃离的家——这几个月来完全被我抛在脑后的家人。他们和我共享着血脉，共享着魔法。我想起他们对我的期盼。我登上火车那天，他们隐藏在祝福下的悲哀。可是如今他们在哪里？他们还活着吗？我想象着被瘟疫笼罩着的城镇，那该是怎样一副可怕的画面。被隔离的父母，哭喊着的孩童，病死的尸体，无法告别的家人，带着面罩喷洒着消毒剂的医生，纵有魔法也无能为力——我的Victoria，她也要经受这一切吗？

那是我被彻底击溃的瞬间。几个月来建立在自我谎言上的欺骗，在真实的死亡面前变得那么不堪一击。我甚至不知道他们是否还活着。我无法回家。但是我应该回去看看——我必须回去看看——可是我能走吗？我必须走。可是我能走吗？我能离开Munkustrap吗？走——不走——走——无论走不走我都应该去找他，我应该让他知道我家里发生了什么事——我应该让他知道吗？

那天晚上Munkustrap回来得很晚。好在他至少回来了。他没想到我在客厅等他。他看上去很意外。也许他奇怪我为什么要在客厅等他。他或许感到不耐烦。但那天，我头一次没有在意他的表情。我的脑子里只想着一件事：告诉他，还是不告诉他？

无论如何起码他没有拒绝我跟他躺到一张床上去。他大概以为我想跟他做爱。但我没有，没有像以往一样爬上床之后就开始亲他。他看我没有想做爱的意思于是直接躺下了。他是那种就算仇敌在隔壁也能安然入睡的人。何况是一个无足轻重的、疯狂爱着他的我？他并不在意我。我知道的。他根本没有看出来我那天的不对劲。我在尽力忍耐。可是他，哪怕一点点，他都没有看出来。

我还是怀着最后一丝希望握住了他的一只手。

这个动作对于两个已经做过无数次爱的人来说简直疏离得奇怪。但是Munkustrap没有问我。我轻轻掰开他的手指，一根一根，将自己的每一根手指放进他的指间。他的手骨节分明。曾经进入过我的身体的手。曾经用力抓着我、掐着我、在我身上宣泄着狂暴的欲望与热情的手。但是现在他只是那么软绵绵地任由我握着它。我们面对面躺着。我甚至没有凑上去抱他。除了手之外，我们没有其他的身体接触。他像是睡着了，闭着眼睛。但我没有听到他熟睡的呼吸。

我一直望着他，直到眼泪终于从眼角滴落下来。绝望在心里冰冷地击碎我。我从未这样清醒，清醒得像一面镜子。我知道我不能告诉他我家里出了什么事。因为他一定会让我走，让我去找我的家人。他不可能挽留我。一点点挽留都不会有。这还用问吗？我唯一能确定的事就是Munkustrap不爱我，他的生命里有太多精彩的事情。而我爱他。

就像他从来没有许诺过我任何事情一样。

我不能再躺下去了。再躺下去我一定会哭出声来。

我松开了他的手。他的手垂了下去。他似乎还在睡梦中，毫无动静。我跌跌撞撞地从床上下来，一直走到阳台。洗手台旁边有一盒烟。我没抽过烟，但是我见过Munkustrap怎么用打火机。我拿出一支烟夹在手里点燃。那是冬天的夜晚。皮肤在寂静的寒风里颤栗。

我只吸了一口就感到天旋地转。喉咙、鼻腔、嘴巴还有眼睛都火辣辣地疼。眼泪再也无法抑制地流了出来。所有的、可鄙的我的一切。对自己的痛恨让我无法停止哭泣。我离开了家人。他们对我寄予厚望。他们是这个世界上最爱我的人。他们从未伤害过我，从未对不起我，对不起任何人。可现在被抛下，被留在瘟疫里的却是他们。他们也许已经死了。但应该死去的是我。应该替他们死的人是我。

我听到自己抽噎的声音。我不知道我将会在冷风里站多久。也许我会一直站到太阳升起，然后就离开，永不回来。但眼下黑夜漫漫。我忽然听到轻微的脚步声，像猫爪踏在地板上。只有一声。

我没有回头。身后也没有动静。我知道他醒了。Munkustrap。他就站在我身后。阳台的门边。

那就是我的心如何一点点死掉的过程。

我是说——Munkustrap。他知道我在哭。

他知道我在哭。我知道他知道我在哭。而他也知道我知道他就站在我背后只要几步就可以走完的距离，看着我如何背对着他，一边抽烟，一边流泪。空气寒冷，我就站在那里。他知道我不会抽烟。我不会抽烟，所以我才拿起那支烟。因为我内心还留着一丝希望，如果他问我——如果他走上前来问我，哪怕只是问我一句怎么了，我都可以说我是被这支烟呛出的眼泪。但是他没有。

我知道他不会走过来。从门边到窗边的这几步距离。

我站了很久很久。当我意识到东方那颗明亮的晨星已经挂上天空，那最后一丝希望就如同壁炉深处惨红的炭火，掩埋在灰烬中，终于被一脚踏灭，永不复生。我转过身，四肢僵硬地走出阳台，走回卧室门口。我看到他躺在床上，闭着眼睛。这次我听到了他熟睡的呼吸声。

也许他那晚并没有起身过。

我想象过很多次，我的离开会是什么样子的。也许我会选择和他吵一架。我会像所有我这个年龄的男孩一样。轻狂。自私。幼稚。疯狂地爱着他。而Munkustrap，他会终于丢掉所有的冷漠。我们会狠狠地吵架。我夺门而出。在跑出门的那一刻同时希望他冲出来。追上我。抱住我。我向他道歉。他向我道歉。我们重归于好——真的，我知道这很戏剧化，很滑稽。但我这样幻想了很多次。我没有想到生活会用如此惨烈的方式来通知我。冷冷地。不开一点玩笑。通知我，喂，你离开的时候到了。

我在他的卧室门口站了很久，思考着要不要进去。也许我可以再吻他一下——很多下也行。甚至如果他醒了，也许可以最后做一次爱。我知道他已经厌烦我了——厌烦。是的，就是厌烦。他早就厌烦我了。这是一个我总是避免去想的词。我不愿意承认的词。但即使他厌烦我了，他肯定也不会拒绝我想要做爱的请求。他的欲望里如今混合着厌烦与怜悯，让我感到难过。

但我最终还是没有走进卧室。我把钥匙留在了客厅的桌子上。轻手轻脚。

我离开了那座城市。

后来，我再也没有见过他。

医生。有时我会想，如果有一天，如果我在大街上遇到他。我是说，我当然、永远、永远不会去寻找他，毕竟我知道他不会再想见到我。您可能会说这就是一个常见的、普通的、有关两个人之间厌烦了就抛弃的故事。但是我知道这不是。

可我的确有时会想——有很长一段时间我总是会想，会不会有那么一天，在大街上，在酒吧里，我会再遇到一个穿白衬衫和蓝色牛仔裤的男人。仍旧鲜活得就像生命本身，闪闪发亮。他经历的人太多，早已忘记了我是谁。于是，就像第一次见面一样，他会再次和我打招呼。他会问我在等谁，我要去哪儿，我叫什么名字——

然后一切重来。

就算重来无数遍，我还是会爱上他。

**_不好意思，能不能允许我提一个问题？你的家人，我是说，父母，还有你的妹妹_ ** **_Victoria_ ** **_，他们后来怎么样了？你的杰里科小镇_ ** **_——_ ** **_他们现在还好吗？如果不方便，你可以不回答。_ **

没有关系。或许是因为我刚才情绪激动，让您误以为我仍旧沉浸在哀伤之中。您不必对我道歉。

在故事的一开始我就说过，Mistoffelees这个名字，按照规矩，不应该被除了魔法师之外的任何人知道。可是如果这世上只剩下最后一个魔法师，规矩又有什么关系呢？

[黑衣的年轻人向对面的人伸出手。他们指尖相触的那个瞬间，蒸汽机车的鸣笛，少女发间的香气，母亲从厨房的烤箱中端出热气腾腾的蓝莓派，泛黄的小镇房屋与褪色的街坊邻居，全都活了过来。]

**_你在想念他吗？_ **

谁？

**_你在想念他吗？_ **

[沉默]

 **_没关系，如果你不想说_ ** **_——_ **

我不应该想念一个已经把我忘掉的人。

 **_所以_ ** **_——_ ** **_你在想念他。_ **

不。不。是这样的。您看。

我爱他。Munkustrap。我的确爱他。但是我的爱从未有过回应。现在的我已经接受了生活，接受了绝望。之所以还留着回忆，仅仅是因为这回忆只属于我一个人。如果我忘记了，那么它就真的从未存在过。

Munkustrap。我曾经以为我会用整个生命来爱他。但是我的爱已经死了。

( TBC )


	2. Munkustrap

**__ **

**_But if you hold me without hurting me, you’ll be the first who ever did._ **

是。又是我。Munkustrap。

我知道。上次我没坐够十分钟就摔门而去。上上次也是。可是你当时在我身后喊了一句，说如果我想回来，随时欢迎。对。一个月了。我觉得我最好还是来一趟。如果你不想接待我，我可以马上换一个医——没问题？好的。

我不知道我有什么想说的。

可能是关于一些，呃，梦。不是噩梦。当然他妈的不是噩梦。你以为我是谁？一个一表人才的恶棍，混蛋，无耻之徒，能那么容易被噩梦折磨？我就是这样的人。没有感情，冷漠，虚伪，没有良知。什么都不在乎。我想你要是时刻记住这一点，会非常有助于接下来的咨询。

一个孩子。我来这里的原因。有关一个孩子。这一切的事情。

对，他是个孩子。

年龄？我只知道那时候的他——那是很久以前了，他肯定没有18岁。他有没有17岁我也不好说。但是那不重要。对了，他叫Mistoffelees。

这名字奇怪吗？我不认为世界上还有比这更好听的名字。操。它哪里拗口了？我念这个名字念过无数遍了，无论是在床上还是——是，我跟他上过床。你看，一上来就把事情讲明白，我们双方都省事。

困扰？不。良心不安？你想错了。Mistoffelees，他那时是比我小很多，但他远远不是孩子。

对，我刚才是说他是个孩子。但是他并不是孩子——我遇到他的时候他都跟我差不多高了。我之所以说他是个孩子是因为他当时——怎么说呢，他就像是正处于少年向成人过渡中的最后那个剧烈的，把握不住的，动态之中。你没法定义他。但是任何人都有资格叫另一个特别的人“孩子”。他的脸，他的眼神，他的心，全都在暴露着他的年轻。可恶的年轻。

Mistoffelees。我是在舞厅遇到他的。不，他不是喜欢去舞厅的小孩。这个以后再说。当然，我是。但是如果我想找点乐子，我肯定会把自己打扮好了再出现在那里。这是个态度问题。就算是临时起意，我出门前至少也会喷点发胶，鞋子选双贵的。但是那天我他妈去舞厅就不是为了玩。我约了一个上不了台面的朋友。混乱的舞厅是用来掩人耳目的地方。于是那天，操，我穿得就像个西弗吉尼亚的矿工。我不是说矿工不好。有的人就是喜欢修车工或者水管工什么的——我是说，如果早知道我会在那天、那个地方遇到他，Mistoffelees，我他妈肯定不会穿那一身出门。

但是也不一定。他——他是个永远让我搞不懂的孩子。

我想说的就是，他出现在我生命里那天，我完全没做好准备。Mistoffelees。他就那么出现在我的视野里。他像水仙花。破土而出，闯进我一团糟的世界里来了。

那天我去早了。我进那个地下舞厅的时候，他们刚开始热闹。我站在入口。最高处。混迹在这里的人大多数我都见过。一眼就能辨别出新客。人们都还是那个样子。跳舞，喝酒。灌醉自己。或者不怀好意地灌醉别人。

我准备走下去等我那位朋友。然后我就看到了他。他站在吧台边上。只看了他一眼，我就知道他不仅是第一次来，而且身边没有同伴。离得太远，我看不清他的脸。但是就算他站在昏暗的阴影里，模糊的一瞥，我就知道他一定长得非常好看。

我没打算钓他。我那天就不是为了钓人去的。但是他让我好奇。一个没有伴儿的小家伙，笔直地站在吧台旁边。他想干什么？他在往我站着的这个方向看。盯着舞厅的入口处。他在等人吗？

我熟门熟路地下楼梯，走向吧台。离他越近我就越确定他是真的漂亮。他只比我矮一点点。很瘦。那一刻我就决定今晚我得跟他说点什么。哪怕只是问问他叫什么名字，他在等谁，他要去哪儿。如果我不上去，肯定会有别人上去搭讪。

我先假装没看到他。我靠在吧台上跟酒保说来杯度数低的，随便什么汽酒吧。酒保挑着眉毛。汽酒？认真的？当然不是给我喝的。我看着大勺砂糖和柠檬汁一起被混合在玻璃杯里。我是说，这是在舞厅。我总不能请那孩子喝果汁吧？

我等的人还没来。这会儿我倒是庆幸他没来了。余光里，那个孩子有点不安地掐着自己的手心。他似乎注意到了我。但是我不确定他为什么不安。他像是在往舞池的方向看。但是那副样子又不像在找人。有那么一瞬间，他的眼神从我身上扫过。我突然想把这身宛如他妈淘金年代风格的衣服撕了——但是我立刻想起今晚的正事比他重要。算了。如果他对我没兴趣，我自认倒霉。

于是我清了清嗓子。像以前每一次一样。

那个孩子依然盯着舞池，像是没听见我说话。但是几秒后，他突然反应过来，把身体转向我。我终于看到他的正脸了。他的脸。我不知道怎么形容。我是说，我见过很多看起来很不错的人。但是，他？看清楚他的那一刻，我觉得——

操。我觉得他像个天使。

我不是那个意思。不是说他头上顶着花环或者光圈，笼罩在圣洁的白光里。不知道为什么那个词就跳进了我的脑子里。我也不是说他长得好看。他当然长得好看。但是我没法描述他的长相。就像——就像当我试图想起那天晚上他的样子，我想起的不是他的眼睛或者鼻梁，或者头发。而是很庞大的，虚无的一堆东西。比如舞厅灯光的颜色。比如他站在我面前时背后正在播放的音乐——是Crosby, Stills & Nash。我还记得。怎么，我看起来不像懂摇滚的人吗？我的确不经常听。很多年前我就不听了。

那个孩子。我看到了他的脸。操。那一瞬间我甚至有点慌乱。操。有那么一秒钟，我可能真的不知道该怎么办好。我或许是那种轻快地穿梭于酒精和噪声中不受影响的王者，但是这里的规则对他来说并不适用。他就不应该出现在这里。如果他下一秒就从我眼前消失，我毫不奇怪。如果他冷笑着打翻了我递给他的酒，那也理所应当。当我递给他那杯血红色汽酒的时候，我甚至听到自己的心跳声在鼓膜里震动。我甚至想回过头看看，他妈的，那个酒保是不是背后在嘲笑我内心的颤抖。

但是这个孩子接过了我的酒。那么自然。就好像只是一瓶樱桃可乐。他像握住一个橘子一样接过那杯酒。然后他忽然抬起头。

他的声音很小。我一时没听清楚。

“我在等Tugger。”

Tugger？谁他妈是Tugger？

哦。Tugger。

我不知道我有没有笑起来。我希望这个孩子没看到我的冷笑——我不是要嘲讽他。但我实在是太想笑了。Rum Tum Tugger。这个名字。象征着独特的轻松。镜中的生活。我用指尖戳着镜面，脸贴在镜面上，近在咫尺，却他妈的永远无法进入和拥有的镜中生活。

Tugger。他与我无关。我不关心他身体里流淌的血是不是大半都与我相似。他的血不是血。是酒。是金黄色的浪漫夕阳。百加得兑上葡萄酒。而我的血里全是灰白的泡沫。混凝土砸碎在地面上。你只能看到石灰翻腾。

Tugger——他是我弟弟。不，我们关系并不算差。事实上我们的关系挺奇怪的——但其实也很简单。我们被迫分开的时候我很小，而他就更小了。不过就是一对彼此认为没法再一起过下去的父母，终于离婚了而已。他跟了Old Deuteronomy，而我跟了Grizabella。那不是什么惊天动地的分离。只不过我们都没想到，这之后的那么多年里我们一次都没再见面。

Grizabella离婚之后就带着我搬到了别的城市。我现在也没想通，当初她作为一个歌手，为什么要在事业刚有一点起色的时候就迅速结婚隐退。结果不还是离婚了。还他妈多了个我。她带着我去了那个从遍地工业废墟上开满电台与录播室的新城市，从头追寻她的事业和人生。

这段——我没什么好讲的。世界上跟着妈妈过的小孩多着呢。几年之后Grizabella去世了。我就一个人活了几年。然后Old Deuteronomy找到了我，把我接回他家。就这样。看到Tugger的时候我才想起来我还有个弟弟。长得还比我高。对，没错。我是不怎么在乎他。我不是说过了吗？我不在乎任何人。冷漠，无耻，随便你怎么说。

Tugger是什么样子？眉眼可能跟我有点像吧。不过他跟我站在一起，那真是千差万别。没人会把我们当兄弟。Tugger。我没法描述他长什么样。他给我的感觉就他妈是一个玻璃酒瓶，通体带着神秘的金黄色那种。身后张贴着禁酒令，但是他就笑嘻嘻地站在那里冲你招摇。你一眼就能看透他，但你还是会不由自主地扑上去。当然，我说过了，他是酒，他能带给你快乐。猛烈摇晃。摇得越猛烈他越高兴。然后，“砰”的一声，泡沫冲天。但是你得不到他的。没有能拥有他。Rum Tum Tugger属于所有人。

重新相见的那刻我就知道，Tugger和我再也不会是亲人。也许我们曾经是。而现在我没有亲人。他是冲刷过深渊的河流，河流上飞翔的鸟。他是自由的。他根本不知道深渊意味着什么。

说起来，第一次来这个舞厅还是Tugger带我来的。他以为那样能让我高兴点。我那会儿看起来过得不怎么好——他是真心实意这么想的。但是他不知道他所了解到的我也不过十分之一二。冰原大陆露在海面上的部分。他看不到下沉的幽深。没人会看到。没人愿意看。没人有资格看。

那个孩子。他不会等到Tugger。我不会让他等到Tugger。又一个被他的光芒吸引的人。我知道Tugger到了这个点儿，注意力通常已经很难集中。每次我在舞厅见到他，他身边至少要围上三个人。但我还真的从没见过他带这样的小朋友进来过。那一瞬间我甚至对他刮目相看。

我和Tugger关系奇怪。但是在那个时候我们已经形成了某种互不干涉的默契。我不会碰他正在追或者正在追他的女孩子（说实话那可真他妈多）。我模糊地预感到了Tugger为什么会带他来——他也感觉出了这个孩子的特殊。一个毫无城府的、快乐的、蓬勃得像火焰一样的play boy，和一个生涩的、走错了门的、根本不该出现在这个地下世界的无害天使——他们会成为奇特的朋友组合。他们一定会。

但是谁让Tugger现在不在这里。

我看着这个孩子举起杯子。好吧，看来他没喝过酒。舌尖碰到液面。尽力掩饰着皱起的眉头。他的喉结紧张地滚动。吞咽。我都忍不住想要打断他。他喝酒的样子就像在喝牛奶，咕咚咕咚的想要一口气喝完一样——

我不知道我为什么就跟他说，他等不到Tugger。也许从那一刻开始我就决定把这个孩子抢走。我知道Tugger伤害不了他。Tugger不会伤害任何人。但是我要在他们的友谊开始之前，在Tugger意识到他的宝贵之前夺走他。我能伤害他。我能给他更多的东西。

忽然我们就面对面坐在了吧台深处。他告诉了我他的名字。很特别。像魔鬼的名称一样瑰丽。可是Mistoffelees不是魔鬼。他没有让美丽的世界停下来的本领。博士不会因为他而重获年轻。我才是魔鬼。Munkustrap。我说。我们交换了名字。我们也用血签订了契约吗？我会带着他向哪里坠落？我不知道。但终点一定深不见底。

今晚太怪异。往日那些张嘴就来的话今天竟然需要思考之后才能出口。Mistoffelees注视着我的嘴。我缓慢地深吸了一口气——他的眼睛亮亮的。

该死。然后我就看到了他背后的Tugger，从远处出现。他他妈的早干什么去了？

Tugger的酒量我心里有数。他还没到醉的程度。他所喝下去的东西足够给他眼里本来就美好无辜的世界再架上一层玫瑰色的镜片。但又让他还能看清我。我们对视的那一刻他显然也知道了我在干什么，或者说我即将干什么。他喊了一声。向我走过来。没管Mistoffelees。他妈的。我从来没那么不想看见他那张英俊的脸。如果不是Mistoffelees还坐在我面前，我可能会直接往他脸上打一拳。

Tugger对我游走在灰色地带的事情并不在意。他知道那多半是为了我们老爹的生意。他唯一对我不太满意的地方是在感情上。他妈的，他还有资格说我。他自己沾花惹草，浪得光明正大，竟然好意思来怪我对别人太无情。他说那些被我甩了的人前仆后继，一时半会走不出来，有的还会找他诉苦挽回。他说那会让他感到难过。操。我懒得跟他解释。他的一夜情就是一夜情。我只不过比他多跟别人睡几个晚上再甩掉，怎么他妈的就不是一回事了？

我知道Tugger没生我气。他只是随便那么一喊而已。但是那个瞬间我突然感到格外愤怒。熊熊燃烧的愤怒。因为他的自由，他的随意，他的事不关己。他永远可以让自己找到快乐。他妈的。我从来不嫉妒他。我不嫉妒他。

我示意他低头让我靠在他耳边。然后我压低声音。恶狠狠地。不让对面的Mistoffelees听到。我告诉他让他滚去钓他的婊子别来这儿烦我。

Tugger猛地抬起头。我知道我的怒意来得很突然。他同时感到了受伤与不可思议。但是——他眼里还有股迷蒙的醉意，将我的言语化作了某种缓慢的、钝感的东西。这钝感反而加重了我的愤怒。

他转头看了Mistoffelees一眼。我想我知道他脑子里滑过了哪些模糊的念头——我从没抢过他的目标，何况Tugger对男人不感兴趣。我也从来没碰过他的朋友。老实说这也挺难的。这小子不光招蜂引蝶，乱七八糟的朋友也是一大把。

但是。显然。在那个时刻，他在意我，超过在意这个叫Mistoffelees的小朋友。他做出了决定，抛下硬币。说真的，Mistoffelees如果恨我，也应该带上Tugger一份——就是从那一刻开始，他把他让给了我。然后他意识到他还有比在这里跟我较劲更愉快的事。舞厅。所有他喜欢的东西。操，我真他妈羡慕他这种无忧无虑的能力。

Tugger乖乖地走了。我希望Mistoffelees没听见我和他说了什么。我们继续坐着。他让我很惊讶。他说他喜欢我的衣服，语气让你没法认为他在撒谎。我不是说我讨厌衬衫和牛仔裤——那些衣服，呃，会让我想起一些，呃，流落街头的时光。那倒不是太糟糕的回忆。相比起我其他部分的人生。但是你显然不能在交易所或者市政大厅穿这个。这是某种——某种在这个人人都说阶级不存在的时代里的阶级问题。但是Mistoffelees他显然不在意什么阶级。我想知道他在意什么。我从来都没想清楚过。

他说我像某个演员。哦，死于车祸吗？那很好。可惜我没有机会像他一样死去了。爆炸。火光。在陨落的瞬间干脆利索地得到永生。那个演员。他会被一代又一代的年轻人继续记得。但我不会。我的生命在很多年前就结束了。但是它时至今日依然在缓慢地、无止境地沉沦，下落。我是一条即将病死的狗。

我几乎忘记我还有正事了。操。我还没来得及跟Mistoffelees说上几句话。也许不算一个坏开头。我去迎接我的朋友，立刻把Mistoffelees抛之脑后。也许等我回来的时候会发现他消失了。这也不是一个坏结尾——如果他从没存在过。

但是我失算了。谈完事情已经到了后半夜。我出来的时候特意绕过了舞池和吧台。他显然不在。我盯着他坐过的角落想了一会儿。试图把他从脑子里清理掉。他不是我通常会碰的类型。招惹跟我年龄相差这么多的孩子不是我擅长的事。我不是说会惹来麻烦。操。我每天摆平的麻烦还不够多吗？Mistoffelees只是——他不一样。他和我招惹过的任何一个人都不一样。纯洁的，善良的，甚至可以说是天真的。操，都是我最讨厌的词。但是他真的不一样。他就站在那里，随随便便喝下陌生人递来的酒——

他将无法抽身。如果我去招惹他。他将无法抽身。我知道我会给他带来什么。我会带着我的虚伪，混乱，黑暗，进入他自己都没意识到的一片光明的美好未来。

可是他的眼睛——

你见过猫的眼睛吗？不是路边的野猫。是家猫，或者公园里拐角处灌木丛里亲人的流浪猫也行。Mistoffelees看我的眼神就是那样。他根本不怕你知道他在看你。就和猫一样。一旦他看见了你，发现了你，他就那样盯着你，就好像他眼里只有你一样。操。如果换一个人用那种眼神看我我用不了十分钟就能把他带到洗手间里上了他。但那是Mistoffelees。有一个神奇名字的、瑰丽的孩子。我不能轻举妄动。

但是他对我感兴趣。

操。我最好还是忘掉他。

但是我不仅忘不掉他，还任由他干扰我的生活。我回家。躺在床上。我家很冷清。没有植物，没有装饰。就像我空洞的生活。随时可以一把火烧尽。要跟人上床的话我会去酒店。那座房子只是个睡觉的地方。但是那天晚上——不，应该是早上了。我竟然在枕头上辗转反侧。我以为我是在为后续的工作担心，于是坐起来去洗澡。热水滑过我的头顶和肩膀。从头到脚的温暖让我突然意识到我在想他。Mistoffelees。我不明白。已经很多年没有人能让我念念不忘。我想起他站在我面前，一脸不知道自己为什么会出现在那里的紧张。走错了地方。不知道该跟谁说话或者问好。他让我想起一些青春期的愚蠢，无所适从，自以为是的悸动——

不。我他妈并不打算谈我的青春期。

但是我想再见到他。没有原因。

于是第二天晚上我早早就去了舞厅等他。那不算浪费时间。我的时间本来就毫无意义。我的工作就是一堆毫无意义的事叠在一起，我做这一个，或者做那一个，对我的生命没有任何意义上的区别。我可以连着几天不睡觉去工作，但是那又怎么样，都是Old Deuteronomy的产业。当然要说是我的也行。老家伙暗示过无数次，将来分给我的不会少。而Tugger连自己家里有多少产业都不知道。操。当个年轻潇洒的花花公子真好。但是那跟我也无关。那些钱我能带进坟墓里吗？能带进地狱里吗？遗憾。我本来就已经在地狱里了。

我就该知道Mistoffelees不会每天都来。后来我确认，他根本不喜欢舞厅。操。那他当初为什么要来？但我有的是时间。既然我要等到他，他越不出现我越要等到他。哪怕我还没想好等到他之后我们会干什么。像我之前对舞厅里认识的其他人做的那样吗？我不太想考虑我会不会跟他上床的问题。我是真的不知道。我说过我没碰过他那样的小朋友。不是没遇到过。但他们根本不会让我有兴趣，只能让我想起自己愚蠢的青春。

但是Mistoffelees不愚蠢。他也不会让我感到自己愚蠢或者软弱。他——他会让我想起一些稀有的东西。很稀有。我不敢说是不是美好的东西。美好对我来说是个很遥远的词。

我连续等了好几天。我本来可以去问Tugger，但我从一开始就没想过要找他。Mistoffelees突然成了我一个人的秘密。直觉告诉我，如果我等到了他，我们会有绝不止一天或者一夜（该死，我那个时候并没想跟他上床）的关联。而那关联我不想让任何人看到。我想把他的存在藏起来。无论最终是我毁了他还是他毁了我，我都不想让任何人知道。

我终于看到了他的背影。依然站得笔直。Mistoffelees。他很瘦，但是没有弱不禁风。他只是站在那里，像一根长长的芦苇。当我从背后叫他的名字的时候，我承认，我心里有那么一丝纯粹的快乐。为他的出现。为我又做了一件正确的事。我等到了他。我自从被Old Deuteronomy接回他家之后就再也没做过不正确的事。我没有问他为什么会再次出现。他的杯子里是什么？威士忌吗？那可够他醉上一会儿的。Mistoffelees转过了身。他似乎并不惊讶。但是我好像从他的眼睛里看到了一丝不敢确定的惊喜。啊，我想起来了，他的眼睛是金黄色的。就和苏格兰威士忌一样。是因为我吗？

但是这一次我不会让任何人打断我们。我试图跟他聊天。人们总是喜欢听我谈起自己现在的工作。产业。生意。客户。虽然我不相信他们每个人都能听懂那些毫无意义的时髦术语。Mistoffelees在盯着我。所以他也不能免俗地对这些上流社会的生活感兴趣吗？那我就给他多讲讲好了。我跟他说起我的第一辆跑车。福特野马。我还有其他的跑车。现在我甚至想不起来我当初为什么要买那一辆。普通的。白色的。真的，有那么多漂亮的野马，为什么偏偏是白色？白色的野马。Mistoffelees重复道。咦，他喜欢吗？我想象了一下，日后是否会有那么一天，我带着他，开着跑车，行驶在海滨公路上——但是我没有说出口。

我给了Mistoffelees一些停顿。暗示。大多数听众到了这个时候都会迫不及待插入自己的讲演，说得天花乱坠。但是Mistoffelees的反应不一样。他只是仰头看着我。最后我只好把话题抛给他，问起他的生活。他忽然变得很拘谨。磕磕巴巴。好吧，青少年都会觉得自己的生活琐碎全是隐私。不过我也没太仔细听他讲了什么。我一直在喝酒。满溢出来的马提尼。第一杯下肚之后我就感觉好多了。

但是——其他那些我想搞到手的人，通常到了这个时候我已经可以吻他们了。或者把手慢慢放到他们的肩膀上。或者大腿上。然而大脑告诉我我还没有吻他的欲望。Mistoffelees说他不会跳舞。他慌张得很可爱。他并不知道他不需要会跳舞。

于是我站起来抓住了他的手。本来我只是想带他去舞池。但是抓住他的那个瞬间，欲望忽然汹涌而起。他的手也很纤细。Mistoffelees。在那一刻突然真实了起来。在我攥紧他的那一刻。他落入人间。

我拉着他走到舞池中间。他是真的不会跳舞。一直在慌乱地低头，跟不上我的动作。

我想把他拉近一点。在醉醺醺的人群里。在汗液与酒气混合的燥热里。忽然之间我们的距离就太近了。我觉得我闻到了他的味道。那一定是他身上的味道。清冽得像柑橘的叶子。我们曾经有过一个小庭院。和Grizabella住在一起的时候。那时还只有我跟她。她忙于开拓事业。我们一度拮据。但那似乎是我记忆里仅存的一点快乐时光。我记得阳光从枝丫间洒下，落到金黄色的柑橘表皮上。院子里的橘树。还有柠檬树。砂糖，黄油，柠檬皮切丝。放进锅里熬。做柠檬酱。

我忽然就对Mistoffelees产生了无法抑制的渴望。他的脸离我非常近。我想吻他。他抬起头看我。我希望周围的人群全部爆炸。剧烈的欲望让我想吻他。想操他。我想占有他。占有他的同时又毁掉他。否则焦灼会立刻毁掉我。

我的手在颤栗。我在音乐的高潮处停了下来。没有说话。他也没有问我为什么突然停下来。我拉着他返回吧台。我只是突然失去了全部的耐心。心跳被渴望驱使到疯狂。用力呼吸。我们回到吧台。喝酒。酒还没喝完我就觉得我们可以走了。我知道这太快了。但是我不想再等。

Mistoffelees拒绝了我送他回家的提议。我没料到我会在这里碰钉子。看来他没有我想象中的那么傻到令人担心。他还是知道不能让陌生人随便跟自己回家的。他的拒绝让我的欲望冷静了下来。但我还有下一步。我问他能不能送我回家。我说我醉了。他愣住。他果然无法拒绝这个冠冕堂皇的谎话。

我本来可以在舞厅就吻他的。但是——我不知道为什么，我觉得我跟他的一切都应该发生在没有人的地方。我想开一辆卡车带着他行驶到世界尽头，在最熟练的狗仔都打扰不到的午夜里吻他再做爱。然后我想起我的房子。只有那里可以。那座房子对我来说不是什么珍贵的金屋，但是想到那里我会稍微感到安全。我们走出门。强忍着自己碰他的冲动。深呼吸。否则我一张嘴可能就会告诉他我想操他。我只想快点到家。快点。

那一路上他也没有说话。

我后来无数次地想，那个时候，那一路上，Mistoffelees在想什么呢？他有想过到我家之后会发生什么吗？他什么都不知道。他只是以为我醉了，他想送我回家。他不知道等着他的会是什么。他将有整整半年都要和我纠缠在一起。我将带给他这个年龄本来不应该有的痛苦回忆——

一踏进客厅我就把他按在门上亲吻。Mistoffelees的嘴唇像鲜嫩柔软的橘子瓣。但是我尝不出他自己的味道。只有红葡萄酒。他的嘴边甚至还有一粒砂糖。压在他嘴唇上的那一刻我就知道了，操，他从来没跟别人接过吻。

我有过哪怕一秒钟的愧疚吗？我不记得了。我可能有的一点点愧疚，在他被我铺天盖地的吻窒息到无力地靠在我怀里之后就消失得无影无踪。我甚至怀疑他是不是没有谈过恋爱，他有没有喜欢过任何一个人——他本来可以跟更好的人完成这一切的。跟他真正喜欢的人。而不是我。试图占有他的无耻之徒。

我没法再掩饰我想操他的念头。他肯定感觉得到我硬了。我知道我应该耐心。特别是对他。可是我受够了所有的前戏。直接进入终局。我贴在他耳边说我要跟他上床。那一刻我想如果他不同意，我真的会强暴他——但是他同意了。然后他看着我。Mistoffelees就那么看着我。那双该死的眼睛。无时无刻不在提醒着我他有多年轻和纯真。它们说我不该让他喝那么多酒，我不该带他回家，我不该吻他，不该抱着他，不该贴着他的身体硬起来——

但是我的生活已经够糟的了。何况要是记得良心为何物，我就不是我了。我也没法接手Old Deuteronomy的商业帝国。Tugger太天真了。他不知道他老爹白手起家的背后干了多少缺德事，而他哥哥手里的肮脏活计只会更多。

我省掉了所有的步骤。调情。耐心。我也不知道我怎么会变成那样。我带着他去了卧室，脱下衣服就把他推倒在床上。然后我想起，天啊，Mistoffelees之前还没跟别人做过。我仅存的最后一点点理智。如果可以的话我连套都不想用。下一次吧。不戴套。我再跟他慢慢来。这次我等不了了。我不记得是否曾有人能让我这么狂热。因为——因为我知道，在他面前，我的狂热是安全的。我就是知道。

因为Mistoffelees不会伤害我。他躺在那里，一切由我摆布。我被激发出可怕的欲望——我真的从来不会那样。我几乎是用最快的速度找出安全套戴上。他似乎害怕了。我在火热的亲吻和动作的间隙匆忙许诺他不会有事。他在我怀里颤抖，但是依然抱着我。当我终于插进他身体的那一刻他的眼睛猛然睁大，因为我的强行插入涌出泪水。他的叫声被他克制在嗓子眼里。那个眼神就好像在问我我怎么可以这么对他——但是他没有叫出声。Mistoffelees。他就那么顺从地，被动地，把自己的一切都交给我。操，真的太好了。在他身体里的感觉比这世界上任何事情都快乐。如果不是我还命令自己保持清醒去留意他的感受，我真的不想管他是不是疼得要哭。一次次抽插中我听到他竭力忍耐的抽气声。也许我轻声安慰了他，也许没有。当他渐渐安静下来，我也找到了最合适的姿势。压在他身上。头靠在他的耳边。闭上眼睛。我在他耳边喘息。我从来没那么用力过。那么迫切地渴望。一遍遍进入他。从他身上获得猛烈的快感。

当我终于射在他身体里之后，我睁开眼睛。汗水滴落在他的脖颈上。然后我看到了他。Mistoffelees。我终于可以直视那双眼睛了。他的眼睛。大大的，湿漉漉的。

可是那里面没有愤怒，没有指责。我只看到赤裸的，热烈的，毫无遮拦的，却又温柔得毫无保留的渴望。他怎么能这样。他明明很疼——他肯定很疼。但是他却用那种眼神看着我，充满情欲，又纯真得让人心痛。那一瞬间我觉得我能忘记所有我交往过的人，我相信我愿意把整个夏天都用来操他。

我不记得那天晚上我们几点睡的——我只记得很多片段。他的脖子。他在我熟练的亲吻下从喉咙里发出隐忍的呜咽。他的精液的味道。我舔他。像一只猫在舔柠檬味的维他命糖。但他不是糖。他是混合着砂糖的毒药。在我血管里流动，让我沸腾的毒药。他搂着我的脖子吻我。我的脸。我的耳朵。我的头发。很难界定到底是我给了他甜蜜而痛苦的体验还是他赐予了我。哦，唯一让那个晚上不那么和谐的小事——Mistoffelees总是想抚摸我腰上那道疤痕。我一开始都忘了它的存在。但是他的手总是停留在那一片地方，动作轻柔。不是说我不能接受自己身上的缺陷——操，那就是个很多年前就愈合了的小伤痕而已。我从来没在意过它。在很多见过它的人眼里，他们甚至把它判断为增添男性气概的某种可以炫耀的勋章。但是那个晚上我突然不想让他看到它，更不想让他摸它。我忽然对这道疤产生了羞耻。操。

那个早上。我们激情夜晚的第二天早上。我比他先醒。看着Mistoffelees在我旁边浅浅地呼吸着。回忆起昨晚。我们在凌乱的床单上吞吐着对方。从来没有人在这张床上和我一起醒来过。他黑色的睫毛栖息在眼皮下方。有一瞬间我忽然不知道该怎么办。很多不该想起的东西突然涌进胸膛。但是我不想面对那些回忆。但是它们忽然变得没法赶走。操。

然后他醒了。金黄色的眼睛困惑地张望，锁定在我脸上。露出朦胧的微笑。那一刻我想，操，我不知道，让我把他操够了再说吧，我很确信那起码还要过一个月。

那些该死的回忆像是赶不走的老鼠一般，偏偏在Mistoffelees到来的时候，瞅准空隙，随着他一起钻进了我的房子。

回忆里有一个人。

不。那个人不重要。他也就出现了一两年而已。就在我——青春期里。不是儿童。不是什么都不懂。无非就是，青春期而已。

混乱的，愚蠢的，无论干什么都他妈是错的，青春期。

操。我不知道该怎么说。

Grizabella。说实话我已经不太记得她的长相了。有那么几年我俩也算是相依为命。她对我从来都不坏。一开始我俩住在一个小房子里。院子里有橘树和柠檬树。几年后她的歌手事业终于有了起色，我们就搬到了郊区的大房子里。她参加更多的电台节目。一开始只能出现是节目尾声，伴随着主播的问候语一同结束。后来她成了邀请嘉宾。演唱会。音乐节。她在盛年的最后一个岬角重新焕发出生机勃勃的美丽。然后——

操。我不想说。

那天早上没睡醒的Mistoffelees和那些不该想的回忆让我非常不适。有大块无形的东西硌在胸腔。我没法把手伸进去，找到它们然后从胸腔里扯出来。我看着他熟睡的脸，忽然觉得我没法拥有他。就算我进入过他，让他因为我而疼痛，呜咽，叫喊，最后因为我而得到高潮的快乐，我也没法拥有他。这种感觉太陌生了。我已经很久没有体会过这种无法掌控自己的怪异。

我是说，我是个非常善于控制自己的人。我不会让情绪左右。他妈的。我再也不会了。很久以前我就知道控制情绪的办法就是抓住它们摆到面前，逼着自己逐一审视。恐惧？害怕？慌张？都没有关系。我用刀拆解它们，无所遁形。情感丢在一边。理智，利益，冷酷。它们才是我还能在这个世界上苟延残喘地活着的唯一依靠。我无法依靠任何人。我不能依靠任何人。从很久很久以前开始。

操。不。我必须说。

Grizabella给自己找了个约会对象。他们谈了一年——半年？最后发展到谈婚论嫁的地步。就好像她上一份经验教训还不够深刻似的。那个男人——你知道的，就是那种红头发的英俊男人。

他俩在一起处了很久。直到——直到她死。Grizabella和他在一起的时候挺开心的。我猜直到她死的前一刻她都不知道发生了什么。对她来说没准是件好事。

哦，那个人叫Macavity。他搬进我们家，和她一起住的时候，也就比我大了十几岁。当时的我就和Mistoffelees那么大。也许还更小一些。

不。Macavity没有伤害我。当然某种程度上来说，我今天这个样子全拜他所赐。但是他其实没有伤害我。他其实没有干什么——

我觉得他毁了我的一生。

不。他没有虐待我。他妈的那个时候我都快成年了。Macavity又不是童话里恶毒的继母皇后。而且大多数时间他都和Grizabella在一起。把她哄得挺高兴的。

他只是——他只是让我感到不自在而已。

我一向对Grizabella的感情生活漠不关心。她爱跟谁交往我都没有期待，也就不会反对。于是有一天，Macavity出现了。一开始他只是伴随着门铃声出现在我家门口，开车接Grizabella去录节目，或者参加派对。忽然间，Grizabella就问我是否介意他搬进我们家来一起住。Macavity出现在家里。出现在每一处地方。客厅里，厨房里，阳台上，到处都是他。Macavity。到处都是他的身影。他的声音。他的动作。我走到哪里都能看到他，听到他——

我——我觉得那是我的问题。

我是说，就算是继父（何况他到最后也没成为我的继父）——但是，男人之间，一些肢体接触，也算是正常的，对吧？Macavity从未对我摆出家长的派头。他甚至很少跟我说话。不是说我们形同陌路或者互相看不顺眼。我是说——他从始至终扮演的就是我妈妈的男朋友的角色，而不是我的父亲。

但是，操。

但是他又会那样看着我。

还有——那些举动。操。

那年我还在上高中。当我在家里坐在沙发上看杂志，或者看电视的时候，Macavity会悄无声息地出现在我身后。他把手放在我的肩膀上。停留着。摩挲着。但是那没有什么不对。当我洗完澡从浴室出来，以为家里没有人的时候不小心撞见他。他——他不会把眼神从我身上移开。最后，最后是我落荒而逃。

和那些行为相对的是他几乎不怎么和我说话。我没有父亲，没有兄长。和Grizabella在一起生活了那么多年，无论是她辛苦奔波还是名气渐长的时候，我都不会和她深入交流。我是男孩子。我不可能黏在妈妈怀里，我都那么大了。已经大到——操。已经到了会自慰的年龄。

那就是我如何发现——问题的。自慰。有一天我发现我在自慰的时候想的他妈不再是学校里的女孩子或者花花公子杂志的封面女郎。操。我想的是他。Macavity。操。我闭上眼睛的时候我会想象是他的手握在我的阴茎上。我知道那不对。那太可怕了。但是我没有办法。我发现想他就是会让我有欲望——我无法面对他。再次看到他让我变得紧张到不知所措。操。我第一个真情实感的性幻想对象。他妈的。Macavity。是我妈妈的男朋友。

我知道我越界了。我甚至觉得他也是一样。当他再次把手放到我肩膀上抚摸的时候，我把手盖到他的上面。而他并不会因此抽走自己的手。当我撞见他在家里，裸着上半身，我会挑衅地告诉他身材很性感。而Macavity用更直白的眼神打量我，说谢谢。他偶尔会在阳台上抽烟。我像着了魔一样地走过去站在他旁边，却不知道该说什么。他眯起眼睛，把嘴角的烟递给我。操。那个时候的我有十六岁吗？

别说什么这不是我的错。我是天生的恶棍。竟然对我妈妈的男朋友，比我大了十几岁的男人产生性冲动。这就是我的错。我当时甚至很满意这种暧昧。焦躁，兴奋，满脑子都是性的愚蠢青少年。那时候我甚至相信我总有一天会跟他上床。我和Grizabella的关系变得奇怪起来了。她应该不知道发生了什么。事实上的确什么都还没发生。但是她可能发觉我对她、以及对Macavity的态度有了微妙的变化。我宁可把自己关在卧室里也不想看见她。我解释为这是青春期对家长的厌恶。但是，操。我该怎么解释这种可怕的嫉妒。我竟然会嫉妒Grizabella。我的母亲。就因为我他妈渴望的人是她的男朋友。我想象着我和Macavity之间每一个没有发生的亲吻，想象着如果丢开浴巾我们在浴室里可能发生的纠缠，想象着如果我走进他的卧室，和他单独相处——我觉得我们之间有某种联系。

他妈的。我相信他也喜欢我。

在那之前我一直是别人眼里的好孩子。单亲家庭的乖宝宝。我和Grizabella。我俩都相信她会二度翻红，成为独立的、成功的歌手。我会去最好的大学。我们相互扶持，不靠任何人的救济或者帮助。我们会有远大前程。

然后我毁了这一切。

都是我。不是Macavity。

我——

Grizabella死的那天，我从未知道发生了什么。

那天我出门散心。因为那该死的，混乱的，无知的青春期焦灼。我很晚才到家。我看到了警戒线。闪个不停的红灯。警察。一切都在瞬间发生。锋利的玻璃片。地板上有血。破碎的酒瓶。保险箱空空如也。警察说他们不能确定这是入室抢劫还是早有预谋——他们怀疑Macavity。但是我明明记得他在两天前已经出远门办事。他们还觉得我也有嫌疑。

那几天，操，真是他妈的天翻地覆。我整个人都是懵的。一切像是终于被撕开了面纱，狠狠地抖落到我面前。实际上我并没受什么苦。但是那些冰冷的问询，无休止的等待，面无表情的看守，司法部，律师，警察，所有那些人看我的眼神——他们都在怀疑我是否杀了自己的妈妈吗？连我都开始怀疑自己。操。也许他们真的没错。是我害死了她。

后来我当然解脱了嫌疑。他们得出结论，追查消失了的Macavity。社工人员接了手，开始给我寻找寄养家庭。他们还承诺会一直照管我直到——操，我还会在乎那个吗？我的人生已经死了。摇摇欲坠。崩塌。轰的一声。

我不想被收养或者去什么社区服务中心。但是那些人把我烦得没办法。于是有一段时间，我选择流落街头。比起我崩溃的精神世界，那种生活真的不算什么。我甚至结交了一些朋友。有一些到了现在我还保持着联系，偶尔回去看看他们过得怎么样。不过大部分回忆都不怎么样。睡在你身边的人整日整夜叨念着自杀。从路边的车上偷东西。一不小心就头破血流。哈！一年之前打死我也不会想到，自己转瞬间就沦落到与电视主播滔滔不绝所谈论的那些青少年罪犯为伍。我那时才发觉那些媒体有多道貌岸然——衣食无忧的家伙们，他们有什么资格指责露宿街头的人不够上进，不去自力更生？当然，我和那些真正的流浪者又不一样。我从一开始就知道我是为了逃避。逃避这个肮脏，可怕，不可理喻的生活。

大多数时间里我和他们过得很糟糕。城市的最底层。无人理睬的流浪者。夜晚并不安全。受过很多伤。我腰上那条疤是唯一一个因为伤口太深而没能在愈合后随着时间消失的。很多次高烧和昏迷。我以为自己真的会死。死了也没什么不好。但是也有一些比较明亮的回忆。我们会喝很多酒。有的人会在某次醉倒后就再也没有醒过来。那些身无分文的歌手。他们会在寒冷的夜晚唱歌。披头士。滚石。地下丝绒。摇滚乐就在那个时候深深刻进我的脑子里。丑陋，一无所有，但我们还有音乐。尽管音乐并不能换来钱和名声。

啊，我想起来了。有那么一个清晨，太阳刚刚升起。一辆白色的福特野马出现在大路的一头。它从街边宿醉的我们面前飞驰而过。我们头脑混沌，躺得歪七扭八。但是在那一刻所有人都看到了它。它看起来那么圣洁，高贵。轰鸣着。白色野马。坚定地驶向大好未来——

后来我还是离开了他们。一段时间后。大概命运还是不允许我选择自生自灭这条轻松的路。它注定要让我活着，接受折磨。我努力找到了重新学习的机会。想方设法进入了一家银行。跟在衣着光鲜、外表精明的成功人士后面打杂。成为操盘手。我以为我的人生将会沿着这条路走下去。重新开始。只有自己。一个人。对抗这个他妈的颠倒的世界——

哈！在我经历沉沉浮浮、自以为终于稳定下来之后，Old Deuteronomy突然找到了我。是不是太巧了？过了那么多年，老家伙忽然想起杳无音信的前妻。他去查了一下，发现她死了。没关系，还有一个儿子呢？哦，那个儿子现在在一家小投行工作。业绩不错。是不是太屈才了？他问我愿不愿意回家。回到他的城市。为他工作。

我是不是恨他？不啊。我干嘛要恨他？思考这件事甚至都没用掉我一分钟。一个陌生人抛来橄榄枝，挖你去给他的大堆产业做资产经理人，是你难道你不去吗？Tugger太年轻。他对自己花的钱是从哪里来的并不感兴趣，看了就头疼。Old Deuteronomy在几次试探之后，认定我大有前途。那是当然。我一直做得很好。从来没失过手。人群背后关于我如何一跃升迁、天降好运的议论从没停止过。有流言怀疑我是否是冒充的Old Deuteronomy的亲生儿子。他妈的。我倒是希望这个笑话成真。

哦，后来有当年的警察联系我。他们说凶杀案已经告破。但我已经不在乎了。但是，也许，我曾经在乎过。发疯似地在乎。Grizabella怎么就死了。Macavity去了哪里。他到底是怎么想我的。我对他来说到底是什么——他为什么要那么做，为什么要那样对我们母子俩？但是我早就不在乎了。我听说Macavity死在世界上某个我记不清名字的角落。我不难过。但也并不高兴。

听起来还不错，是不是？

这就是我——我前半段的人生。

我很容易对别人心动。

那些调情，那些诱惑，那些激情。当他们发生的时候，对我来说它们都是真的。只是——只是它们消失得比较快而已。很快。非常快。没人告诉我该怎么把它们保留下来。当我对别人产生了微乎其微的感觉之后，没人教过我该怎么办。我父母离婚了。我的少年时光里没有父亲。母亲没时间和我交流。至于Macavity——操。我的青春期里还真是只剩这一个男人。所以当我遇到束手无策的感情时，我只能想起他。他是个混蛋。而我做的事情和他没什么区别。所以我也是。

我曾经以为——我以为性爱承诺了那个东西——那个我无法说出口、无法定义的东西。我猜想它包含了满足感，刺痛，信任。还有亲密。无法抵抗的亲密。每一样都滚烫逼人。我一试图靠近，就会狠狠地灼烧我。

可我还是渴望它。我花了很久才意识到这个真相——我曾经在面对一个人的时候本能地渴望性爱，因为我以为性爱就意味着亲密或者联结。后来我知道不是。对于大多数人，正常人——对于他们来说这几样东西通常一起发生，但是如果你只单单拥有其中一样，特别是前一样，它并不会为你带来其他几个。啊哈！

于是我放弃了。我不知道我从什么时候就开始放弃了。也许是在Tugger带我去他最喜欢的舞厅，一心想和他错过多年的哥哥建立友情之后；也许是我离开那群流浪的朋友，一个人狼狈地在生活里挣扎奋斗，以为自己可以翻身对抗命运之后；也许是我在街头的路灯下，缩着肩膀，看着他们用断掉的吉他演奏Bob Dylan的民谣之后；也许是我坐在警察局里的板凳上不安、恐惧得要疯掉，因为所有人正在告诉我这个美满世界全是虚假的而我被骗了之后；也许是在我第一次见到Macavity之后；也许是Grizabella带着我离开父亲和弟弟之后；也许是他们开始吵架，开始谋划着离婚之后；也许从我降生之后——

我的感情被我埋在了交易所地下深达十几层的钢筋水泥里面。钥匙扔了。密码吞了下去。我变成空白的机器，等待着周围人的写入。我学习着他们的恐惧，犹疑，渴望。却再也感受不到自己的。

对他人的模仿让我很容易取得别人的信任。跟我喝酒吐露忧愁的男人，对我抱怨着寻求安慰的女人。人人觉得我灵魂丰满。他们说这世界上没人比我更懂得感同身受。只有我知道我的灵魂残缺不全。我宁可承认我出生以来就是这样——虚伪，恶毒，毫无感情。一个毫无感情的人是没有良知的。他可以不择手段做任何事。上帝，天使，地狱，魔鬼，对我来说都没有差别。他们他妈的都死了。没人能带走我的灵魂。

性交的过程很好。可惜那些快感也只是暂时的。几秒钟的高潮能让我忘掉我拥有的丑恶灵魂。在那几秒钟里我不需要做自己。可是几秒钟——几秒钟总会过去。然后我睁开眼睛。看着别人因为我而神魂颠倒，陶醉，颤抖，毫无还击之力。我得到一点成就感。在那一刻我居高临下，随时可以掐死他们，或者划开他们的颈动脉。可是那也不会让我高兴。

口交也是一样。酗酒也是一样。有一段时间我试过了所有市场上有的药物——但是药物也没有用。药物的确会让人在做爱的过程里更飘飘欲仙一些，但是它还是会结束。我控制着自己没有上瘾。这真他妈的讽刺——酒和药和性都没法让我上瘾。生活足够垃圾，我甚至没兴趣对它上瘾。

工作只是我活下去的借口。面对别人时冠冕堂皇的借口。借口骗不了自己。我时常觉得我快死了。绝症发生在我身体里的每一个地方。每一块皮肤都染上了消亡的气息。细胞在衰竭。器官在衰竭。整个我都在衰竭。像条即将病死的狗。我不知道哪一天我会死去。尽管我看起来比大多数人都要精神抖擞。但是——也许我在很多年前就已经死了。

啊，伤害到别人会令我感受到一点快乐。也许那不叫快乐。某种扭曲的满足。看到别人发来大段的信息说他们离不开我。看到黑色的睫毛膏顺着泪水流下。他们恳求我留下来，留在他们身边——那样会让我感觉到我参与进了别人的生命，就好像我还是在这个世界上留下了一点东西。其实我也没有多渣。只不过就是——那些激情来得快，去得也快而已。我不明白为什么当我没感觉了的时候他们还有感觉。那又不是我的错。可惜那种异样的满足感也不能持续多久。因为他们所留恋的那个人不是真正的我。他们所爱慕的那个人披着我的皮囊，安了我的骨架，对着他们说出得体的、挑逗的话语，但那不是我。真正的我没有人在意。没人会求着我留下。没人会为我留下。

Mistoffelees——或许也一样。

我不知道怎么回事。我对他产生的激情——似乎要褪去的晚一些。晚了很多。他一定有哪里不一样。但是我说不出来。就好像他的灵魂比所有人都强力得多。他的灵魂是完整的，光芒四射。不像我的，已经毁灭得一无所有。

当我吻他的时候我能感觉得到他。那很奇怪。因为当我吻其他人的时候我只能感受到自己。我什么时候该凑上去，什么时候该伸出舌头，什么时候该表现得强硬有力一些——别人的反应只是我用来评判自己的标尺。我的吻像是一种测试。对方的失魂落魄，心醉神迷，到了最后甚至会让我感到尴尬的冷漠。但是，Mistoffelees。他不一样。在纯粹的性欲和激情之外，他似乎会给我带来一点别的东西。我和别人之间永远隔着一层透明的塑料膜，让我只能感受到自己。可是Mistoffelees，我能感受到他的皮肤，他的体温，他的口腔，他的唾液。在他的身体里高潮的时候，我好像能忘掉自己——更长的时间。

但是激情总会褪去。对我来说，这次真的已经太长了。一个月？两个月？我本来可以像甩别人一样甩了他。Mistoffelees。那曾经很容易。真的。对我来说甩掉别人理当和丢掉吃完的快餐盒一样简单。他人的痛苦的确会让我感到不舒服。但是随着时间和次数的增加，那种在我心里滚动、造成不舒服的棱角早就被磨平了。

但是。操。甩掉他。太难了。

我没法赶走他。他妈的。他还是个孩子。你知道吗？他是个孩子。不是另一个成年人。你一个眼神，一个呵欠，一次礼貌的拒绝，对方就能心领神会，知道你不再有兴趣了。你们可以好聚好散。如果对方一时放不下，哭哭啼啼纠缠我几天，最后也会结束。一向都是这样。但是。操。Mistoffelees。我没法甩掉他。他看不懂我的冷漠。或者他看懂了但是他假装看不懂。他当然有这个权利。我哪来的资格能要求一个连恋爱都没谈过的小孩懂得这些该死的成人规则？

那种感觉并不好受。

我知道我的冷淡让他的生活变得很糟糕。但是他并不知道我过得更糟糕。他妈的。我不知道该怎么面对他。我不再会因为仅仅看了他一眼就心跳加速，血流奔涌——我把这作为判断激情的标准。那我该怎么和他相处？我又不讨厌他。我只是——无法面对他。我不知道该怎么甩掉他。从前得心应手的事情突然就不对劲了。操。自从回到这座城市，回到Old Deuteronomy身边，我他妈还从来没这么难受过。我又搞砸了。我很久没搞砸过事情了。这让我回忆起很久以前那个狼狈的自己。那个狼狈的、跟现在的Mistoffelees一样大的少年。所有我尽力忘掉的回忆，我假装毫不在意的过去，全他妈都涌上来。Macavity。Macavity。Macavity——我拼命告诉自己Macavity不在这里。

我自我安慰这也许只是因为Mistoffelees有我家钥匙。不。你想多了。钥匙并不能说明什么。只不过是为了他来找我的时候可以方便一点而已。我又不是每天都能在家给他开门。而且我相信Mistoffelees不会让钥匙落到第二个人手里。只是因为我相信他不会给我惹麻烦而已。

操。这说明不了什么。

我真的不知道为什么我还在跟他耗着。这不光是无聊的问题——是这样：我跟别人，跟任何一个人在一起的时候，我会观察对方希望我是个什么样的人，然后我就可以迅速把自己变成对方想要的人。我是个空白的机器，超强的学习者，记得吗？因为我没有自我。千变万化的面具就是我的自我。但是跟Mistoffelees在一起的时候我没法这么做。操，跟小朋友搞在一起就是这么麻烦——恶魔通过改变自己来诱惑一个人的前提是察觉到他的欲望，但是Mistoffelees根本不知道他想要什么样的我——那我他妈怎么知道该变成什么样的我？现在恶魔成了慌乱的那一个。他怎么做都不对。愤怒。焦虑。急躁。无所适从。他不知道该怎么面对他——

Mistoffelees。他是个敏感的小孩。不光是敏感。他——他真的很神奇。我们一起在人行道上走路的时候，他会冷不丁停下来跑到路边，然后指着树干说看，这里趴着一只很少见的金色甲虫。夏天快要结束的时候，我们坐在公园的长椅上。一个电话打来，我不得不把他晾在一边儿专心处理事情。过了很久之后我回头找他，以为他会生气，结果却看到他快乐地站在一丛杏黄色的月季花前面，脸上的表情平静而梦幻。生活里一切美好的细节，他都能看到然后记在心里。他——他真的很完美。不需要任何人，他就可以活得很幸福。

而我？我全靠无数个别人活着。参与在别人的生命里。无论是伤害他们还是帮助他们。那让我感觉活着。

我让他的生活变得糟糕了。Mistoffelees变得不爱说话，锁起了他所有想要跟我分享的美好生活。他担心自己说错一句就会让我变得更冷漠。操，但是我也没有比他好到哪儿去。我甩不掉他。我真的没法甩掉他。我知道如果我直说——操。我可以直说的。很简单。就几个字。一句话。我说我不想跟他再耗下去，他就算再傻也该懂了。但是，操，我怎么说得出口？面对着他的眼睛，我怎么说得出口？一开始我还可以用工作当借口来逃避他——对，我在逃避他。他妈的。要是别人知道了大概会笑话死我。我竟然在逃避一个孩子。一个能在政界大佬和黑社会高层面前侃侃而谈盘子该怎么分的人，竟然会逃避一个孩子。

也许——

也许是因为还有些事情——让我觉得，我跟他或许可以接着耗下去。

其实——Mistoffelees，从始至终，我们彼此之间说的话都不太多。无论是一开始如胶似漆还是后来激情消失的时候。他跟我熟了之后我才发现他实际上挺爱说话的。但是他似乎总是期待着我多说点什么。但我又不想说。我习惯于说别人想听的话——但是这孩子他妈的又不知道他自己想听什么——那就不说话了吧。有的时候，通常是夜晚，在不想做爱的时候，我们会出去散步。Mistoffelees心情好的时候经常像个芭蕾舞演员一样踮着脚，走平衡木一样地走在人行道的外沿上。我们俩都沉默着。可是那种沉默并不令人难受。我是说——我竟然还挺享受的。我不知道那种奇异的感觉叫什么。他在我旁边走着。我们没有拉手，没有触碰。我们之间隔着空气。可是我知道他没有远离我。那种感觉就像——

我们可以一直走下去。我们不用拉手，不用说话，或许也能走下去。

还有他的眼睛。Mistoffelees。那些到了后来我已经不敢面对的眼神。他总是那样看着我。毫无遮拦。尤其是每次我跟他做完爱之后。他的眼神。直白的，赤裸的，满怀期待的，湿漉漉的。我不知道那意味着什么。我早就忘了自己第一次跟别人做爱是什么感受了。我不记得我有没有那样看过别人——但是我知道他那样的眼神让我发慌。

啊。还有。我跟他一起睡觉的时候。我总是比他先醒过来。我们睡觉前会拉上卧室的百叶窗。夏天和初秋的早晨。阳光会从格子里照进来。光线把他漂亮的脸切割成一条一条。微尘在空气里旋转，轻轻落在他的脖颈上，像糖霜完美地撒在奶油蛋糕的表面。那个时候我绝对不会叫醒他。我会一直看着他。就那样支着胳膊，在那里看他。我能看上一辈子。

我更喜欢那样的他。他如果永远不会醒来该多好。因为——

操。因为我害怕清醒的Mistoffelees。

清醒的Mistoffelees是自由的，随时可以飞走的。他清醒的时候我总是试图掌控他。我强迫他了那么多事。他妈的，他为什么每一件都同意了？Mistoffelees一开始连酒都不愿意多喝。他不想喝我就替他喝，一口一口喂给他。药也是一样。他当然不想在做爱的时候吃药。但是我会强迫他——我记得我强行把药片从自己嘴里喂给他的时候他震惊的表情。我知道我是个恶棍。我知道。我不该强迫他做不想做的事。可我就是想试试而已——跟他一起用那种方式进入巅峰的世界。没有人能像他一样给我那种感觉。操。他妈的。Mistoffelees为什么这么容易接受强迫？如果他遇到的不是我，而是更加真正可怕的人怎么办？他想没想过如果我逼他干更可怕的事怎么办？遇见我他已经够倒霉了。如果遇到的是别人，他也会任由其他人那么强迫他吗？

我——我其实也不能说是对他就完全都特别差劲——

我带着Mistoffelees参加过一个酒会。他妈的。真不知道我当时怎么想的。也许潜意识里我想让他参与进我的生活，呃，让他了解我更多一点。算是——一点努力？操。一踏进那个宴会厅我就后悔了。Mistoffelees根本受不了那种惺惺作态的场合——哪怕大多数情况下只是一群上流社会的废物在那里谈论着家长里短，我都不应该带他去。整个晚上我都得匀出一只眼睛盯着他。他肯定也难受得够呛。可他要是愿意跟我一起去舞厅也行。我不介意他在那里跟别人玩。认识一些和他差不多大的男孩女孩又能怎么了。但是他妈的Mistoffelees又不肯去。我都不知道他在想什么。他不去就算了。

但是我还是会去舞厅。我知道他会伤心。我知道我在含糊其辞地说谎。我明明是个谎话张嘴就来的人，在他面前我竟然会愧疚。他妈的。我都多久没感受到良心的存在了。我——我也会跟别人做爱。那可能也是我逃避他的方法。我知道我在伤害他。我出去的夜晚Mistoffelees一定睡不着。他在家等我。他也知道我去舞厅并不都是为了那些见不得光的交易。我——我他妈甚至跟别人做爱的时候还会想着他。故意将别人身上的味道带回来。明明白白地看见他眼里的伤心和落寞。然后装作没看见。我真是懦弱。我都无法理直气壮地伤害他。可是就算那样他为什么还不走？我出去跟别人过夜，我不理会他小心翼翼的伤心。他在我终于回到家之后扑上来然后把头埋在我颈窝里，紧紧地抱着我不说话的时候，我不去问他怎么了——Munkustrap。粗糙的疯狂的骗子。我什么都给不了他。没有承诺。没有未来。没有信任。他为什么还不走？他哪怕跟我吵一次架让我知道为什么——让我知道他到底是不是真的 **在乎我** ——

但是他什么都不说。那些东西都在他的眼睛里。操。你真的不知道Mistoffelees的眼神里能有多少东西。我不是没有见过漂亮的眼睛，流泪的眼睛。但是他——他妈的他连眼泪都没有。他的目光里全是小心。到了后来他甚至不敢直视我。一被我发现我在看他他就把头扭过去——但是我他妈的还是能看到他的目光。无时无刻不在环绕着我，盯着我——操。他到底在想什么？

我都那样对他了，他会为我留下来吗？

我知道Mistoffelees总有一天会离开。你要说我不期待着那一天的到来，那反而是假的。我们都知道他不可能在我身边永远待下去。我是深渊。是泥淖。是一无所有的垃圾堆。他不可能让自己永远陷在这里。可怜的Mistoffelees。他一定吓坏了。我没有对他说过一句重话。我所做的就只是冷漠，还有逃避而已。冷漠比利刃更伤人。他那么聪明，敏感，又那么善良——他甚至不敢诘问我。我都那样对他了。他还害怕误解我，伤害我。

我想，他离开我的那天，我一定会长舒一口气。

但是——

他真的终于离开的那个夜晚——我不知道发生了什么。

我是说，那之前的几天里我并没有做什么过分的事情。当然，对Mistoffelees来说我每天都在做过分的事情。他肯定在为未来担心。他想知道他的未来里有没有我。大概是这么回事。因为他有时候会主动拉着我上床，坐在我身上，在我射在他身体里的瞬间忽然问我我们有没有结果。我当然不会给他任何他想要的承诺——我是说，我也给不了，对吧？你指望我，一个混蛋，胆小鬼，无耻之徒，我能给他什么？他能从我这里得到什么？我比任何人都清楚我的灵魂一钱不值。

但是那一天——他走的那一天，我真的，真的没有做什么特别的、过分的事情。

我知道肯定有什么事情发生了。在他的心里。但是——

我不知道他为什么哭。

那天我到家很晚。我没想到Mistoffelees竟然在客厅里等我。一开门就看到他站在那里。因为前两天他都不在家。我不知道他去哪儿了。我以为——操，当时我以为他想跟我做爱。我那天是很累。但是我一向不会拒绝这种要求。我是说，虽然我们没剩什么激情了、我也不知道该怎么跟他相处，但是如果他想要的只是这个，我还是能给的。但是。他妈的。他拉着我上了床又不跟我做爱。我真的不知道怎么回事。他那天看起来很不对。他眼睛里的绝望几乎能溢出来——可是他什么都不说。我知道他肯定有哪里不对。但是我又太累了不想问他——不，那只是借口而已。我只是不想问他。我总是有各种各样的借口。

我只是——

我只是在耗着。拖着。

因为我配不上他。我从一开始就知道我配不上他。

但是我想看看他会怎么做。

我知道我在折磨他。折磨他对我的耐心。我们之间的关系已经到了一个我跟别人从未达到过的深度。我害怕。我很害怕。我不知道事情会发展成什么样。但是我想看看他会怎么做。他愿意为我留多久。我这个恶魔，混蛋，我想知道他愿意为我陷在这片泥淖、深渊、荒漠里，世界上最糟糕的地方。他能为我陷多久。陷多深。

那天晚上在床上我几乎就想问他怎么了——但是我问不出口。我只记得他拉过我的手，缓慢地，十指相扣，然后什么都不说。我们尴尬地沉默着。我等着。我以为他就要忍不住说些什么了——但是他他妈的就是不说。于是我闭上眼睛。等着。不知道过了多久。等着等着我都以为自己已经等睡着了。忽然Mistoffelees就松开了我的手，下了床。我没有动。躺着。我听见他光着脚走到阳台上。轻微的“咔嗒”一声。他是不是用了打火机？然后——然后我觉得我听见了一些怪异的声音。我不敢相信——他是在哭吗？

我在床上躺了一会儿。最后还是下了床，轻轻走了过去。我看见了他的后背。他背对着我。阳台的窗户没有关。他就那么面对着冷风。站着。他是在哭。一边咳嗽一边哭。他的右手捏着一支烟。橘红色的火星。稳定的。在黑夜里燃烧着。

我当时——

我无法描绘我当时心里的感受。那感觉就像——置身事外。

我置身事外。

他离我很远很远。

我想到了很多不相干的事情。

说起来，很奇怪。Mistoffelees。我灌过他酒。我喂过他药。但是我从来没有逼他抽过烟。也许是因为当我像他这么大的时候，Macavity递给了我那支烟。Mistoffelees总是让我情不自禁想起当年的自己。可他比当年的我要好得多。

在那之后的很久以后，在每一个半梦半醒的时候，我一个人的时候，我会无数次地想起他离开的那个夜晚。Mistoffelees知道我就在他身后、却倔强地不肯回过身面对我的他的背影。随着时间的推移，回忆起那个场景让我的心越来越疼。但是那一天，那个晚上，当我真的就站在那里的时候，我却没有任何感觉。说没有感觉也不对。我想到很多事情。但是每一件都和当时的他不相干。我想到过去所有的一切。过去在吞噬我。我从未感到自己如此空虚，混乱，恐惧到几乎站立不住。

我觉得他肯定知道我就在那里。因为他始终保持着那个姿势。冷风里。低温下。他站的位置肯定很冷。就算我站在门口我都觉得很冷。而他却一动都没有动。一场对抗赛。我们较着劲。比赛着，看是我先开口还是他先开口。是我先上前还是他先回头。我输了。我总是溃逃的那个。就像我回避他炽热的目光一样。我回到了卧室。

当时，有那么一丝可能——我是想等他回来，回到床上。然后我就可以理所当然地抱住他。因为在床上抱他会比在阳台上抱他不那么奇怪一点。也许我就会有勇气问他为什么哭。我记得我等了很久。

很久。但是他没有回来。

我是说，然后他就再也没有回来过。

这一切好像都在意料之中。你甚至可以说，我一直在等他走的那一天到来。第二天早上，我醒来。我走到客厅，看到那把钥匙。几个月前我给他的钥匙，他从不离身的钥匙，被放在桌子的角落。这件事终于发生了。我松了一口气。只用了几秒钟就接受了这个结局。因为结局已经被我想象了无数次。这就是我想要的结局。

他走了。

生活恢复原状。得以按照原来的方式继续进行下去。

我一个人过了几个月。一切还是原样。工作。舞厅。生意。交易。我没有感受到什么不一样。我说过。伤害别人对我来说是常态。而我跟Mistoffelees实在耗得太久了。

冬天结束了。然后是春天。

春天。他妈的。该死的春天。

当夏天快要来的时候，我终于开始做梦。

一开始的梦很模糊。我看不清梦里有什么。但是我知道那个人影就是他。Mistoffelees。他永远站在离我不远的地方。梦里的他不会碰我。我也不会碰他。通常我醒来之后都不会记得前一晚的梦。但是如果你总是重复梦到同一个人，同一件事——操。你醒来的时候就不会有多好受。我不知道我为什么会梦到他。我不知道我的脑子是想让我想起什么，想跟我表达什么。

直到有一次——那次我又梦到了他的背影。

但是在梦里，这一次，Mistoffelees转过了头。而我走上前，抱住了他。我梦见我问他怎么了。我梦见他的身体，在我怀里。我抱着他的腰，把脸贴在他耳边。我问他怎么了。那是我很久不曾再体会过的温暖。那种温暖竟然让我在梦里感到自己眼眶湿润。巨大的悲伤像潮汐一样席卷而来。

然后我就醒了。

在意识到怀里空空如也的那一刻。我终于知道我在想什么。

操。当时我应该——我应该去问他的。

我花了这么久、这么久才意识到，我应该去问他的。我应该走上去抱住他。我应该问他怎么了。Mistoffelees。他明明在哭。哭得哽气倒噎。哭得肩膀发抖。可是我连走上去抱住他的勇气都没有。操。我为什么懦弱到连问他为什么哭的勇气都没有——就算他说他恨我又怎么样。就算他说我伤害了他又怎么样。他都让我知道他哭了——如果我问他，他会不会说他在为我伤心？他会不会说——

操。无论如何我应该去问他的。因为——因为——

操。

因为我爱他。

我终于明白了那天晚上，那种感觉叫什么。充满着无力的混乱。还有空虚。惶恐。畏惧。那种感觉——唤醒了我生命里所有糟糕的事情。让我对自己感到无比厌恶。让我害怕到恨不得下一刻就去死。那种感觉阻挡住了我的脚，让我连那短短的几步路都无法走过去。那种世界上最糟糕的感觉。让我想要逃开的感觉——

你不能责怪我。对我来说，爱真的太陌生了。

可是人在面对自己陌生的东西的时候，本能的反应都是逃避，不是吗？在这一点上，我和任何一个孩童没有区别。那个真正的我，残缺不全的我，无法展露给任何一个人看的我，他就是个孩子。在很小很小的时候就被生活抛弃，独自留在了一座巨大的孤岛上。而我——我怎么敢指望Mistoffelees——他能来保护我——来拯救我，陪伴我，陪我留在那座孤岛上？他一定比我更清楚我根本配不上他。如果他知道真正的我那么渴望他的爱，他一定会头也不回地离开我。

可是他明明给了我机会，让我去请求他留下来。

可我最后还是放他走了不是吗？

当他哭的时候，我没有上前去抱他，我没有问他到底怎么了。我知道如果我做了他就会留下来。我明明不想让他走。

孤独到一无所有的我，就那么任由本能推开了他。于是他再也没有回来过。

从那以后，Mistoffelees无处不在。

他在浴缸的水里。他在餐桌的另一头。他在卧室的枕头上。他妈的。我后悔给他钥匙了。我后悔当初带他回家了。这个房子我没法再待下去——整个家里。全都是他。让我发疯。我们一起做过爱的沙发，桌子，还有地毯。洗澡的时候我一闭上眼睛就能想起花洒滴落在他皮肤上的水珠。我想起他被我抱着，按在门上，按在墙上，按在镜子前面。我们旋转着，在热吻里一起跌入镜子冰凉的世界。他在这座房子里的每一个角落都留下了痕迹。他的身体，他的喘息声，他的精液。漂浮在空气中。夏天的。粘稠的。金黄色的回忆。Mistoffelees。到处都是——

可是他走了。操。

他走了。半年。距离他离开的那个夜晚已经过去了他妈的半年。而半年之后我才想起来要去找他。第二年的春天都过了。我才意识到我要去找他。

我去找他了。我真的去了。我——我他妈从来没想到找一个人会这么困难。半年实在是太久了。他在这个城市待过的痕迹已经随着消融的雪水一道被抹去。我记得他说他住在一个旅店里，可是全城的旅店都没有一个叫Mistoffelees的人留宿过。每一所美术学校都不记得他。每一座教堂都不记得他。所有人都告诉我。他妈的。所有人都说Mistoffelees从未存在过。

操。

我甚至开始怀疑他是不是一个梦。

Mistoffelees曾经跟我说过一次——当时我以为他是在故意逗我。他的小脑袋里总是有很多神奇的想法。他说他来自一个叫杰里科的小镇。小镇上的所有人都是魔法师。他说他也是魔法师。他妈的。我甚至真的去查了。地图上根本没有这个小镇。每一个人都以为我在开玩笑。他们说，你发癔症了吗？一个魔法小镇？

也许Mistoffelees真的是个魔法师。

也许他真的就是个梦。

也许我曾经遇到过那么一个男孩，与我擦肩而过。我用他的形象构建出了Mistoffelees。从未存在过的Mistoffelees。这就解释了为什么他会是我最理想的爱人。没有人知道我们在一起过。如果——如果我当时抱住了他，问他为什么哭，也许这个梦就不会醒。

也许我的精神出了差错。所以我来到您这里。

这就是——Mistoffelees，他如何消匿于世的全部过程。

在某一天，我放弃了寻找。我觉得我再也找不到他了。

我是说，我知道。他不会想见到我。

也许Mistoffelees会认为我是他的初恋。但是他并不知道他自己那些灼热的目光，目光背后的感情，一定不是爱。他只是倒霉透顶而已。在最好的年纪不幸遇上了我。我给了他很多吻，很多高潮，可是我伤害他伤害得更多。他所以为的爱只不过是单纯的迷恋和欲望而已。如果他想通了这一切，我希望他不会因此受伤太久。他会正常生活。有一天他会忘记我给他的伤痛。他会走出那个夏天。就当做这是一场青春期的暴风雨，一时的迷恋。而再混乱的夏日也终将结束。

可是——如果有一天，我再见到了他。很多话。我想告诉他。也许这一次我会鼓起全部勇气。所有我应该对他说的话——

我对不起他。我曾经拒他于千里之外。我以为那是为了他好，因为我不配让他陪伴我，保护我，拯救我。可是我爱他。这世界上不会有人比我更爱他。多少个夜晚我打开一瓶酒，告诉自己他还在我身边。我用了那么长时间才肯承认我想念他。我曾经有机会告诉他一切。让他走进来，走进我可怕的过去。他是唯一能拯救我的人。而拯救的开始只需要我鼓起一点点勇气而已。但是我太害怕了。哪怕任何一丝可能的对我造成的伤害——我已经承受不了哪怕再多一点的伤害——

我们之间，只有我是孤身一人。

但也许这是命中注定。我将无法再打扰他的生活。从一开始就是我的错。我递给他那杯血红色的汽酒。我从很早就开始爱上他。可是直到他走了之后，我才敢面对我的爱。只有当我们分开，我才能丢弃那些因为离他太近而萦绕我的恐惧。我才能面对唯一的，纯粹的感情。我渴望已久的那样东西——满足，亲密，承诺，信任，刺痛——那就是爱。我爱他。Mistoffelees。这世界上的每一个人都在伤害我。而他是第一个在与我相拥的时候不会给我带来伤害的人。我的魔法师。Magical Mistoffelees。从无人知道的杰里科小镇前来，和我的过往毫无关系，就那么出现在我的生命里。而我让他走了。

我说谎了。我的头脑从来就没有出过差错。我的记忆从来就不可能出过差错。我的精神正常。我只是——

我宁可承认那是个梦，也不想承认我弄丢了他。

我的Mistoffelees。在他离开我之后，我才知道我爱上了他。

医生。

我不会爱人。我没有办法爱人。上帝剥夺了我爱人的资格。所以当我终于碰到它的时候——它就像圣杯，圣水，或者一切什么东西，哪怕只是个纸剪的十字架，它对我来说都太烫了。让我承认渴望爱情就如同把一片灼热的金属嵌入我的额头。我不知道我活着有什么意义。我懦弱，虚伪，恶劣，肮脏，可耻，悲伤。拒绝一切的伤害和恩惠。这世界上没有什么东西对我来说是真的。没有什么东西属于我。没有什么东西我能确定。

除了一件事。医生。

唯一确定的这一件事。

Mistoffelees，这是他的名字。

而我将会爱他到我死。

(Fin)


End file.
